Memoirs of a Chunnin
by Igarashi-Chan
Summary: O que Haruno Sakura mais desejava era ser amada por Sasuke. Mas se ela estiver noiva de Uchiha Itachi mas acabar grávida de Sasuke ou de Sai ... ou de Itachi! Como irá Sakura decidir entre os três? SakuraxSasukexItachixSai
1. A Proposta de Uchiha Itachi

* * *

**MEMORIES OF A CHUNNIN**

Uma fanfic de _Naruto_ por _Igarashi-Chan!_

**Sakura x Sasuke x Itachi x Sai**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_ **O anime/manga _Naruto_ não me pertence e eu fiz esta fanfic apenas por diversão e sem fins lucrativos

**AVISO:**

A história que se segue irá conter descrição de _hentai_, se achar que é sensível a este tópico por favor não leia, depois não se queixe acerca disso porque **eu avisei**!

**ESCLARECIMENTO:**

Ao inicío pode parecer confusa a parte "**Sakura x Sasuke x Itachi x Sai**", mas eu irei esclarecer isso imediatamente! Ora bem, a protagonista é Haruno Sakura. Ela vai estar confusa acerca dos seus sentimentos por estes três personagens que irão envolver-se romanticamente com ela. A fanfic é acerca da confusão que se passa na mente de Sakura e qual deles ela irá escolher!

Chega de informação e _spoilers_!

**Boa leitura e espero que a fanfic lhe agrade!**

_Igarashi-Chan!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**"A Proposta de Uchiha Itachi"**

* * *

Uns olhos mortíferos pousaram sobre ela. Uma ninja de corpo com curvas e cabelos rosados. Achou-a perfeita! Perfeita para o ajudar a continuar com a geração dos Uchiha. Itachi logo achou que ela daria uma mãe perfeita para os seus filhos! Levantou-se do seu trono e desceu as escadas e ficou a olhar para a bela Sakura no chão, com os olhos em lágrimas, ainda a murmurar ajuda … "_Sasuke-kun"_ …

- Como é que o parvo do meu irmão te pode negar?! – perguntou Itachi, olhando para ela com luxúria espelhada nos seus olhos mortais – Mas eu não te vou negar!

Itachi ajoelhou-se á altura da ninja e viu os obres esmeraldas dela a virarem a sua atenção para si. A mão dele puxou o queixo dela e olhou-a com um sorriso luxuoso.

- És muito bonita. – continuou Itachi, observando-a – Se aceitasses ser minha mulher, eu dar-te-ia qualquer coisa!

- Porquê eu? – perguntou Sakura.

- Porque és a mulher ideal para os meus filhos! – respondeu Itachi, fazendo os olhos de Sakura abrirem-se de surpresa. "_Filhos?!"_

- Desculpe, Itachi-_san_! Mas eu sou muito nova para si! – corou Sakura, ainda com ideia de "filhos".

- Chama-me por Itachi, somente! – pediu o homem – Não me incomoda o facto de seres mais nova que eu, Sakura!

Sakura não sabia o que dizer. As palavras do vilão apanharam-na desprevenida, assim como as mãos dele nos seus ombros, puxando-a para cima, colocando-a de pé. Frente a Frente com ele.

- Fazer parte dos Uchiha! Não foi o que sempre quiseste?

"_Com o Sasuke-kun …"_ pensou Sakura.

- O idiota do meu irmão não se importa contigo! – vincou Itachi, como lendo os pensamentos da _Chunnin_. – Mas eu importo-me. Eu não te nego. Eu desejo-te!

Estas palavras e as mãos dele escorregando pelos seus braços sufocaram Sakura. Era verdade. O seu sonho desde infância era ser parte da Família Uchiha! Mas como esposa de Sasuke! Nunca se imaginara com o irmão mais velho, que todos pintavam como sendo um homem cruel e de coração gelado e de pedra! Mas será Itachi como o descrevem? Sakura não esperava que homem com tal reputação a deseja-se. Lhe confessasse tais pensamentos!

- Não sei … o que dizer! – gaguejou Sakura, respirando fundo.

- Apenas aceita! – clarificou Itachi, beijando a parte de trás do pescoço dela.

Sakura pensou no assunto. Como podia aceitar? Aceitar ser esposa do homem que é irmão do que amara a sua vida inteira.

"_Sasuke-kun …. Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun … Sasuke-kun…"_

- Se ficares do meu lado e me aceitares … eu dar-te-ei o que mais desejas! – prometeu Itachi.

Mas o que Sakura mais desejava era Sasuke! Não Itachi, nem outro homem qualquer! Infelizmente esse desejo não podia ser satisfeito por ninguém, apenas por Sasuke. Ela olhou Itachi nos olhos. Ónix. Tal como Sasuke. Os cabelos pretos. Tal como Sasuke. O peito musculado e os braços fortes. Tal como Sasuke.

"_Sasuke-kun …"_

- Sakura … - começou Itachi, nos olhos de Sakura apareceu Sasuke e a voz dele em vez da de Itachi – Aceita-me!

Sakura via Sasuke em Itachi! Com um enorme sorriso de felicidade, a _Chunnin_ abraçou o homem que estava diante de si.

- Aceito! – riu Sakura – Sim! Aceito! Aceito ser tua esposa!

Itachi sorriu de satisfação e acariciou a face da ninja de 15 anos. Contudo os seus obres ónix eram diferentes dos de Sasuke. Continham expressão. Tanto mostravam ódio e raiva, como amor e carinho.

Em reacção ao toque dele, Sakura sorriu. Talvez pelo facto de lhe lembrar Sasuke, mas não poderia casar com ele apenas por essa semelhança! Talvez sentisse um carinho por Itachi. Nos últimos tempos fora surpreendida por ele. Pela sua personalidade ser completamente diferente do que imaginara. Fugira de Konoha á procura de Sasuke e acabou por ser presa pelo irmão, que se foi revelando ser uma pessoa surpreendentemente simpática!

- Sakura … - suspirou Itachi, beijando apaixonadamente aqueles lábios rosados e frescos, Sakura correspondeu ao beijo do seu futuro marido.

Uma das fortes mas incrivelmente dóceis mãos de Itachi depositaram-se na cintura de Sakura, puxando-a para si. Sentindo o calor do corpo dela. A outra mão desceu da face dela e pegou gentilmente o fecho do colete da _Chunnin_, começando a abri-lo, mas uma mão quente e suave impediu-o.

- Sexo, só depois do casamento Itachi-_sama_! – pediu Sakura corando um pouco e olhando nos obres ónix do homem.

Como resposta ao pedido dela, Itachi limitou-se a sorrir e a acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Reacção esta que surpreendeu Sakura, que não esperava compreensão e concordância da parte dele.

- Como desejares, meu amor. – sorriu Itachi, acariciando-lhe a face com ternura – Temos muito tempo para termos filhos. No entanto, gostava que dormisses no meu quarto esta noite. Prometo que não irei tentar nada.

Esta ideia fez Sakura corar levemente, mas visto que estavam noivos não havia problemas. Acabou por concordar e quando a lua cheia iluminou a noite e as refeições nocturnas terminaram, a jovem dirigiu-se ao quarto de Itachi e deitou-se a seu lado.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	2. Sem Planear

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**"Sem Planear"**

* * *

- Bem-vinda, meu amor! – saudou Itachi, quando Sakura se deitou ao seu lado.

A jovem percebeu que ele estava sem roupa. Corou por isso, mas teria de se habituar, visto que em breve iriam casar. Os braços musculosos de Itachi abraçam-na e os seus lábios beberam os de Sakura, fazendo-a suspirar desejosa de mais.

- Itachi-_sama_ …

O efeito sufocante de desejo que ele lhe provocara! Fazia pensar em coisas obscuras e carnais. Coisas incoerentes gemiam nos lábios dela. Mãos carinhosas no entanto hábeis desceram o quimono pálido de noite até aos ombros da _Chunnin_.

- Itachi-_sama_ … você prometeu! – suspirou Sakura trincando o lábio.

- Normalmente não costumo quebrar uma promessa! – começou Itachi, beijando o pescoço tentador da jovem – Mas hoje vou abrir uma excepção para ti, meu amor.

Sakura fechou os olhos e trincou os lábios, que se abriam como amostra de prazer. Saboreou cada momento. Cada toque lascivo de Itachi. Cada beijo era mais ardente do que o anterior. Itachi retirava a respiração de Sakura. Levemente o quimono da ninja soltou-se do seu corpo, mostrando a sua beleza ao seu futuro marido.

- Mais bela do que alguma vez imaginei! – confessou Itachi, observando o corpo da deusa que estava á sua frente, corada e ofegante.

Itachi desceu até enfrentar o belo rosto de Sakura e beijou-a gentilmente mas sempre com o toque de paixão e amor. Sentia que ela estava um tanto nervosa e acariciou-lhe a face.

- Tudo irá correr bem, meu amor! – confortou Itachi.

- Eu sei que sim, mas é só que … - confessou Sakura, respirando fundo.

Itachi beijou os lábios da jovem de cabelos rosados, acariciando-lhe a pele nua. Traçando um trilho de beijos pelo seu pescoço, afastando o nervosismo de Sakura. Olhou-a com amor e ónix chocou com esmeralda.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

- Sakura …

A voz de Sasuke era a única ouvida na mente da jovem ninja, que abraçou possessivamente Itachi. Um grito de dor invadiu o ar. Sakura sentia Itachi a entrar dentro de si. Rompendo a sua barreira íntima. Roubando a sua virgindade. Aquela dor que parecia romper as suas entranhas apenas durou um minuto que logo se esvaneceu e deu lugar a uma sensação fortíssima de prazer.

Itachi beijava desalmadamente os lábios de Sakura, sugando-lhe a alma através deles. Necessitava deles como se fosse o seu alimento fundamental para viver. Conseguia sentir que ela estava a desfrutar tanto daquele momento como ele, no entanto da sua boca apenas saiam gemidos e nunca pronunciava o seu nome.

"_Sasuke-kun"_

O nome do jovem era repetido mentalmente por Sakura. Milhares de vezes. O seu corpo estava a representar sensações de prazer e de gosto, mas o seu coração … o seu coração estava partido e apenas gritando por Sasuke, que nunca iria chegar. Sabia que se não parasse com estes pensamentos iria romper em lágrimas e Itachi iria desconfiar, contundo o homem estava demasiado concentrado naquele momento.

Tentou distanciar a sua mente de Sasuke beijando os lábios do seu noivo, que estava completamente entregue ao prazer. A cabeça de Sakura caiu pesadamente na almofada e soltou um gemido alto, de olhos fechados e agarrou-se fortemente ás cobertas da cama de Itachi.

"_Sasuke-kun … Sasuke-kun … Sasuke-kun … Sasuke-kun … Sasuke-kun … SASUKE-KUN…!"_

Os seus olhos abriram ao máximo e um sentiu como se um _flash_ branco lhe tivesse invadido os olhos. Ambos gritaram e numa entrada triunfante de Itachi, Sakura sentiu algo quente vindo dele entrar no seu local mais íntimo. Sentiu o peso dele sair de cima de si e tombar para o lado. Conseguia ouvir a respiração ofegante dele e a jovem tentou compassar a sua.

Sakura tentou ordenar na sua mente o que tinha acabado de acontecer! Era tudo tão novo e diferente … _ela_ sentia-se diferente! Sentiu uns braços forte abraçarem-na e os lábios de Itachi beijaram a parte de trás do seu pescoço e assim ficaram. Ainda a recuperarem do momento passado. Cobertos apenas pelos lençóis. Sakura sentiu uma pequena lágrima a escorrer-lhe pelo belo rosto.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	3. Intruso InDesejável

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**"Intruso (In)Desejável"**

* * *

Sakura acordou de manhã com o sol matinal a bater-lhe nos olhos, protegeu-os com o seu braço. Sentiu frio por se encontrar nua. Tentou levantar-se mas não conseguia devido a um peso que contornava a sua cintura. Percebeu que era o braço nu de Itachi e voltou a deitar-se na cama. Esperando que ele acordasse para se poder levantar.

A _Chunnin_ ficou olhando para a janela, de onde espreitavam raios de sol. Algo tapava parte desses raios. Um vulto … masculino?! Sakura arregalou os olhos mas o vulto desapareceu imediatamente. Era impossível!

- O que se passa, meu amor? – perguntou uma voz masculina de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

Sakura continuava em choque com o que acabara de ver. Era simplesmente impossível que ele estivesse ali! Mas o cabelo espetado na parte detrás era reconhecível. Mas como …? Como é que Uchiha Sasuke chegou ali? Sakura ainda sentia o seu coração acelerado.

Itachi levantou o seu tronco e ficou a observar a rapariga nua, que apenas se encontrava coberta pelos lençóis e olhava fixamente para a janela fechada. Sentia que se passava alguma coisa. Sentia-a nervosa e perturbada. O que acontecera? Estará arrependida do sucedido na noite anterior?

- O que se passa? – repetiu Itachi, tocando suavemente no ombro da sua noiva.

- Não é nada! – mentiu Sakura, ainda de olhos fixos na janela.

- Eu sinto que se passa alguma coisa! – desabafou Itachi – Estás … arrependida?

- De quê?! – perguntou Sakura, encarando Itachi.

- Do que aconteceu entre nós. – respondeu Itachi e viu Sakura baixar a cabeça mas esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

- Não, claro que não! – sorriu Sakura, com a face levemente ruborizada.

Itachi sorriu e beijou o local onde minutos atrás a sua mão havia estado. Deslizou os seus lábios em movimentos carinhosos e sentiu a suavidade espantosa da pele dela. Iria casar com ela o mais rapidamente possível! Não queria que fosse de outra maneira.

Por seu lado Sakura não conseguia esquecer a visão que acabara de ter. Uchiha Sasuke estava ali! Novamente para a assombrar. Tal como sempre assombrara os seus sonhos e pensamentos. Se ele desejasse ele tinha total controlo sob ela! No entanto estava noiva do irmão mais velho do rapaz que amara a sua vida inteira.

Os lábios do homem abandonaram o pescoço de Sakura e sentiu que Itachi havia saído da cama e do quarto. Dirigindo-se para o banheiro, onde provavelmente iria tomar um duche antes do pequeno-almoço.

Sakura suspirou e cruzou os seus braços sobre o seu peito nu. Fechou os olhos forçadamente e sentiu lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe os olhos esmeralda. Porque se sentia assim? Tão … vazia? Apesar de Itachi ter deixado o quarto sentia ali uma presença. Uma presença de 

alguém. Imediatamente pegou nos lençóis e embrulhou o seu corpo neles. Olhou em volta e mesmo em frente á porta por onde minutos antes Itachi saíra estava um rapaz de 15 anos. Tinha olhos ónix inexpressivos, cabelos pretos espetados atrás, bela face com um ar sério, alto e vestido com uma camisa branca que mostrava o seu peito musculado e umas calças pretas atadas na cintura por uma enorme corda.

- _Sasuke-kun …_ - suspirou Sakura, de olhos extremamente abertos.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	4. Derreter nos Teus Braços

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**"Derreter nos Teus Braços"**

* * *

_- Sasuke-kun …_

Foram as últimas palavras que Sakura conseguiu pronunciar antes dos seus lábios serem invadidos pelos de Sasuke. Era realmente ele? Era realmente ele que ali estava? Beijando-a? Era demasiado bom para ser verdade. Seria um fragmento de um sonho?

A união entre os dois adolescentes foi quebrada e olharam-se. Notas de desejo e amor podiam ser lidas nos seus olhos. Sakura estendeu a sua mão e suavemente deixou-a derreter pela parte do peito descoberto de Sasuke, sentido os músculos definidos. Era tão real! Aquelas sensações. Sentimentos nunca antes sentidos floresciam nos dois jovens.

As mãos de Sasuke seguram o rosto de Sakura e observou-o. Era tão bela. Tão perfeita. No enquanto ela nunca iria ser sua! Ela "pertencia" ao seu irmão mais velho agora.

- Cheguei tarde demais! – suspirou Sasuke, nunca largando o rosto dela.

- Porquê …? – murmurou Sakura, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Tu estás noiva do meu irmão! – respondeu Sasuke, com um certo tom de ódio na voz.

- Isso não significa que tenha deixado de te amar! – respondeu Sakura, com a voz trémula e quase á beira de um ataque de lágrimas – Eu amo-te Sasuke-_kun_! Sempre amei … e tu sempre me desprezaste!

- Eu não te desprezava!

- Sempre agiste como se me odiasses! Como se eu fosse a pior pessoa na tua vida! – chorou Sakura, não aguentando e não conseguindo aguentar as lágrimas – Eu amo-te mais do que qualquer pessoa! Já te disse uma vez e volto a repetir as vezes que forem necessárias …!

Os lábios de Sasuke invadiram novamente os da _Chunnin_, cessando as palavras dela Sentia cada arrepio no corpo dela. As suas mãos deslizaram até á cintura da rapariga e puxaram-na mais para si, que o abraçou possessivamente.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar! Sasuke. Ali! Com ela! Daquela maneira! Ao contrário da noite passada com Itachi, Sakura não se sentia nervosa. Sentia-se bem em estar daquele jeito com Sasuke… foi o que sempre sonhou!

A camisa de Sasuke desmaiou no chão e Sakura conseguiu sentir os músculos sólidos dos braços, das costas e do peito. Sorrindo tocou-os levemente. Sasuke carinhosamente pegou nas mãos dela e beijou-a ainda mais apaixonadamente.

Sem conseguirem dar por isso … as roupas de Sasuke já jaziam no chão e o lençol que cobria Sakura estava agora por baixo de Sasuke, que se encontrava sentado na cama do seu irmão mais velho. Sakura e Sasuke olharam-se desejadamente e a _Chunnin_ sentou-se em cima do membro de Sasuke já excitado e ansioso por ela.

Ambos tremeram com a sensação arrebatadora que sentiram. Sakura envolveu a parte traseira da cabeça de Sasuke nas suas mãos. Movimentaram-se e as ondas de prazer aumentaram. Sasuke deliciou-se com os seios dela, beijando-os, mordendo-os suavemente, ... Sentiam que podiam ficar assim para sempre! Sakura não sabia o que estava a fazer! Era o rapaz que amara a vida toda! Mas estava noiva do irmão mais velho dele!

- _Sakura … _- gemeu Sasuke, tremendo de prazer e beijando-a.

Sakura apoiava as suas mãos, suavemente, na nuca de Sasuke. Os dois jovens estavam totalmente entregues ao prazer daquele momento. De cabelos desorganizados e colados ao corpo um do outro. Nunca se sentiram tão bem! Depois em tanto tempo que se separaram … este era o melhor momento que passaram juntos!

Sasuke agarrou suavemente nas pernas dela e colocou-a em cima da cama, sem quebrar a união íntima entre ambos. Sakura trincou levemente o lábio ao sentir uma sensação forte de prazer a invadi-la. O rapaz deitou-se sob ela, beijando-a e acelerando a velocidade dos movimentos lascivos.

- _Sasuke-kun …_

Era real! Não era um sonho! Não estava apenas a repetir este nome mentalmente. Estava a dizê-lo alto. Sentia-se muito melhor do que na noite passada. Era uma sensação indescritível de felicidade e prazer! Sasuke era tão melhor do que Itachi! Os seus olhos arregalaram-se e trincou mais um lábio ao sentir. Sentir o êxtase a tomar conta do seu corpo.

Sasuke também sentiu e começou a acelerar cada vez mais, aumentando o prazer e a chegada. Sasuke gemeu e Sakura trincou o lábio e fechou os olhos. O líquido mais precioso de Sasuke foi libertado dentro de Sakura. O rapaz respirava forte e descompassadamente olhou para ela, sorrindo e logo após invadiu os lábios de Sakura, ainda sem sair dela…

- SAKURA!

Os dois jovens congelaram ao ouvirem a voz de Itachi aproximar-se do quarto.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	5. Um Sentimento Chamado AMOR

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**"Um Sentimento Chamado AMOR"**

* * *

- Itachi-_sama_! – assustou-se Sakura, olhando para Sasuke.

Sasuke retirou-se dela o mais rápido possível e começou a vestir-se. Sakura ajudou-o e envolveu-se no lençol.

- Sakura! – a voz de Itachi aproximava-se.

Sasuke beijou por uma última vez Sakura, olhando tenramente para ela.

- _Amo-te, Sakura …! _– confessou Sasuke e depois desaparecendo no ar.

- Sakura! – sorriu Itachi finalmente entrando no quarto.

A rapariga ainda permanecia imóvel com as palavras de Sasuke e com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. O que é que ela estava a fazer? Era amada pelo rapaz que sempre amara, mas ia casar com o irmão mais velho dele! Sentiu os olhos de Itachi observá-la e talvez ler por entre ela.

- Porque está tão suada? – perguntou Itachi, estranhando este facto.

- Está um dia muito calorento hoje! – mentiu Sakura e Itachi abriu a janela e viu que estava praticamente graus negativos.

- Estás doente ou algo do género? – perguntou Itachi – Podes estar febril!

A mão de Itachi pousou sob a testa de Sakura, tentando medir o calor. De facto, estava mais quente do que o habitual.

- Estás muito quente! – informou Itachi – É melhor ficares na cama a repousar durante o dia, para melhorares.

- Mas eu estou bem! – insistiu Sakura.

- Estás muito quente! – cortou Itachi – Toma um banho e repousa!

Sakura bufou mas não valia a pena contrariar Itachi. Assim que seguiu as ordens dele, deitou-se na cama, que quando voltara já estava arranjada e de lençóis mudados. Deitou-se e ficou a pensar naquele momento com Sasuke. Tinha sabido tão bem. Tinha sido tão bom! Corou com estes pensamentos. Mas era a verdade! Nunca imaginara estar assim com Sasuke. Tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente! Quase instintivo. Ainda não tinha percebido a gravidade da situação! Havia traído o seu noivo com o irmão mais novo dele!

Como nunca percebera que Sasuke a amava? Como é que ele a amava?! Sempre a desprezava, quase odiava! Lembrou-se da cena que acontecera uma vez no hospital. Sakura fez tudo para encontrar um alimento decente para Sasuke, até se deu ao trabalho de descascar a maçã e dar-lha … e ele atirou-a para longe e Sakura quase tombou no chão! Como ele a podia amar se sempre a negara? Sempre a magoara?

No entanto … ele também se preocupava com ela! Salvou-a de Gaara e de outros inimigos que podiam ser mortais. Aquela memória de quando cortou o seu cabelo para salvar Sasuke e Naruto… quando ele acordou, com o corpo coberto pelo selo amaldiçoado de 

Orochimaru … ela recordasse perfeitamente das palavras dele "_Sakura …_" ela foi a primeira pessoa a que ele socorreu naquele grupo de feridos "_Quem te fez isso?" _…_ "Sakura diz!" "Quem é que te magoo?" _… lembrasse de ele estar cheio de ódio e raiva! Com sede sangue! Só parou quando ela o abraçou e implorasse que parasse. As marcas amaldiçoadas desapareceram do corpo dele! E no fim … quando Sasuke abandonou Konoha … a única coisa que ele lhe disse … "_Obrigada, Sakura!_" …

" _Obrigado, Sasuke-kun …"_

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	6. O 'Resgate' de Sakura

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**"O 'Resgate' de Sakura"**

* * *

- Estamos a ser invadidos!

Ouviu-se um dos homens do Clã _Akatsuki_ gritar e activar o alarme da fortaleza. Sakura acordou sobressaltada com o barulho ensurdecedor do alarme. Levantou o seu tronco e olhou em volta como se procurando por alguma coisa, mas nada encontrou.

Conseguia ouvir passos apressados a correm pelo corredor. Não conseguia perceber o que se estava a passar, apenas que aconteceu alguma coisa porque estavam todos muito sobressaltados! Foi então que Itachi entrou no quarto.

- O que se passa, Itachi-_sama_? – perguntou Sakura.

- Estamos a ser invadidos! – informou Itachi.

- Invadidos?! – Sakura imediatamente saltou da cama e ficou pasmada olhando Itachi.

- Não há razão para te preocupares! – acalmou Itachi, dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios – Os nossos soldados já estão a tomar controlo da situação.

Sakura suspirou mas no entanto sentia que se passa algo de errado! "Estamos a ser invadidos" não soava muito positivo! No enquanto Itachi dizia que tudo estava sob controlo. Sentiu os fortes braços dele envolverem-na num terno abraço.

- Itachi-_sama_! Itachi-_sama_! – um homem entrou de rompante no quarto – Precisamos de si! Aqueles fedelhos de Konoha, não sei como, mas estão a conseguir vencer-nos!

"_Fedelhos … de Konoha!?"_ espantou-se Sakura.

- Eu tenho sempre de fazer tudo?! – irritou-se Itachi, soltando Sakura do seu abraço – Eu resolvo o problema, como sempre!

- Posso ir também? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não! – respondeu num tom reprovador o homem – Não é seguro e tu estás a sentir-te doente! Ficas aqui, Sakura!

_"Que raios! Eu apenas queria ver se era mesmo o Naruto!"_ pensou a _Inner_ Sakura.

- Está bem, Itachi-_sama_! – acabou por concordar Sakura, mas na verdade queria ir mesmo ver a luta que pelo que constava o Clã _Akatsuki_ estava a perder!

Itachi e o outro homem, que Sakura não sabia quem era, saíram do quarto e dirigiram-se pelo corredor em frente. Sakura bufou e deixou-se cair na cama.

"_Eu só queria saber quem era que estava a lutar!"_ pensou a _Inner_ Sakura.

Sakura não tinha outra solução a não ser esperar! Esperar até um fim. "Fedelhos de Konoha"?! Seria Naruto e Sai? Talvez Kasashi-_sensei_! Olhou em redor do quarto, procurando uma janela que lhe desse campo de visão ao exterior. Janela … janela … janela! Por onde Sasuke havia entrado sem ser detectado pelos soldados vigiantes. Aproximou-se dela, que se encontrava fechada e tentou abri-la. Puxou com força mas aquela barra de ferro não se movia. 

Usou a sua super-força mas mesmo assim não conseguiu! Era impossível! Como é que uma barra de ferro não se movia com a força sobrenatural de Sakura? Voltou a repetir a tentativa mais dez vezes …e nada! A barra de ferro nem um milímetro se movia! Não era uma rapariga de desistir mas foi obrigada a isso, visto que era uma perca de tempo e de energia!

" _Nunca vou conseguir sair daqui!" – _pensou Sakura.

"_Que pensamentos são esses? O Naruto e o Sai vieram resgatar-nos!"_ disse a _Inner_ Sakura.

"_Resgatar-me?! Eu nem sequer fui raptada!"_

"_Eles pensam que sim no baka!"_

"_Mas … eu estou noiva do Itachi"_

"_Loucuras da Adolescência … e após teres passado a noite com ele, ainda fizeste sexo com o Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Eu fiz AMOR com o Sasuke-kun! Além disso a culpa não foi minha …"_

"_A culpa é sempre deles!"_

"_Podes parar com isso!? Eu já me sinto suficientemente mal!" _

Ouviram-se explosões e percebeu que Sai estava na cena de batalha! O que estaria a acontecer? Conseguia ouvir os ataques e as defesas! Queria saber o que se passa! Não podia ficar naquela angústia toda a vida! No corredor apenas se ouvia passos apressados de homens em aflição! No lado exterior da fortaleza apenas se ouvia explosões e gritos!

Mais uma explosão! Mas nesta vez foi no corredor e novos passos ouviram-se. Ouvia vozes comuns e familiares! Sentiu que a porta do quarto iria ser explodida e afastou-se até ao fundo do enorme quarto de Itachi.

POOOMMM! A enorme explosão destruiu a parede por inteiro do quarto de Itachi. Um grupo de jovens ninjas com sorrisos de triunfo entraram por cima dos destroços. Ali estavam Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten e Rock Lee. Onde estariam os _sensei_?

-Vamos, Sakura! – sorriu Naruto, estendendo a sua mão – Vamos para casa!

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo!**

* * *

**Obrigado/a a todos/as que fizeram _reviews_! Fico mesmo feliz por estarem a gostar da _fanfic_! Se não fossem vocês não continuaria a escrevê-la! Muito Obrigado/a! Peço desculpa ter demorado tanto tempo a actualizar mas apenas posso ter acesso ao meu portátil ao fim-de-semana!**

_Igarashi-Chan!_

* * *


	7. Konoha

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**"Konoha"**

* * *

Sakura e os restantes chegaram a Konoha horas depois onde foram recebidos pelo Terceiro Hokage (+) e pelos _sensei_, que apesar de expressarem um ar furioso, estavam orgulhosos dos ninjas de 16 anos. Ino e Naruto não deixavam Sakura em paz, sempre em volta dela, abraçando-a e chorando de felicidade.

- O que se passa, Neji? – perguntou Tenten, olhando para o colega.

- Nada é só uma sensação estranha …

- Sensação estranha?! – repetiu Tenten – O que se passa? Conta-me …

- Sinto um charckã diferente na Sakura! – respondeu Neji.

- Um charckã diferente … de quem?

- Uchiha! – respondeu Neji e Tenten olhou para ele com ar de espanto.

"_A Sakura tem charckã Uchiha?!" _– pensou Tenten. – "_Será que aquele animal do Itachi lhe fez alguma coisa …?"_

- E se Uchiha Itachi a …. – Tenten não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- É provável, mas se assim fosse … ela não estaria tão bem de saúde com a encontrámos!

- Estás a deduzir que Uchiha Itachi não a violou? Que ela consentiu!

- Uchiha Itachi … não era quem eu tinha em mente! – respondeu Neji.

- Estás a falar do Sasuke? – perguntou Tenten – Neji, ele nunca …

- É possível!

- Tu preocupaste demasiado! – sorriu Tenten, abraçando-se á cintura do jovem – Tens de começar a relaxar.

Todos dos habitantes da vila abraçaram Sakura e quase choraram de alegria e alivio ao ver que ela estava bem. Kasashi levou-a a Tsunade e aos _sensei_ para terem uma pequena conversa.

- Pediu para falar comigo?

- Sim! – sorriu Tsunade. – Preciso de te perguntar algumas coisas!

- Por favor. – pediu Sakura.

- Kasashi-_san_ não precisa de sair! – informou Tsunade e o ninja sentou-se ao lado do Terceiro Hokage - Primeiro. Como foste ter com Uchiha Itachi?

- Eu … fui á procura de Sasuke-_kun_ e …

- Por favor não te refiras a ele com "-_kun_", por favor! – interrompeu Tsunade.

- Peço desculpa, Tsunabe-_sensei_ – pediu Sakura – Eu fui á procura de Uchiha Sasuke e …

- Para …?

- Para o trazer de volta para Konoha …

- Mesmo sabendo o que lhe acontecia se ele regressasse a Konoha! – interrompeu, novamente, Tsunade – Mesmo sabendo que iria ser condenado por traição!

- Eu … eu … - gaguejou Sakura, com lágrimas a formarem-se nos seus olhos esmeralda.

- Sakura … promete-me que nunca mais vais atrás dele! – pediu Tsunade.

- Sim, Tsunade-_sensei_!

Tsunade olhou, um pouco desconfiada, para Sakura.

- Eu sei, ou talvez seja mais correcto dizer todos sabem, os teus sentimentos por ele! – alertou Tsunade – E pode custar-te aceitar esta ideia, mas o Sasuke está do lado do Orochimaru e é difícil ele regressar! Talvez até impossível! Sakura nunca mais vás atrás dele! Desta vez tiveste sorte por o Itachi não ter feito mal mas na próxima vez ele pode matar-te!

- Ele nunca iria fazer isso! – garantiu Sakura, com plena certeza do que estava a dizer.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza? – interrompeu Kasashi.

- O que aconteceu Sakura? – perguntou Tsunade, percebendo que algo acontecera entre eles – O que é que Uchiha Itachi te fez?

- Ele não me fez nada! – assegurou Sakura.

- Nós podemos ler através de ti, se necessário! – informou o Terceiro Hokage.

Sakura achou que talvez não fosse boa ideia mentir aos _sensei_, mas como lhes iria dizer que esteve na cama do inimigo fazendo sexo com Itachi e amor com Sasuke?! Para não realçar o facto de estar noiva de Itachi!

- Sakura sei que algo te perturba! – concluiu Tsunade – Porque Uchiha Itachi não te haveria de fazer mal? O que se passou?

- Eu … - começou Sakura – Eu sei como, apenas penso que talvez ele não faça nada!

- Com todo o respeito acho que a Sakura não sabe o quanto poderoso Uchiha Itachi é! – interrompeu Kasashi – Apenas disse aquilo da boca para fora!

- Talvez … - comentou Tsunade, não satisfeita com a resposta. – Podes ir, Sakura! Continuamos esta conversa noutro dia!

- Com certeza, Tsunade-sensei. – Sakura fez uma vénia e abandonou o edifício.

"_Obrigado, Kasashi-sensei!"_

* * *

(+) na minha fanfic o Terceiro Hokage ainda não faleceu e Tsunade ainda não é Hokage.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	8. Confissões Inesperadas

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**"Confissões Inesperadas"**

* * *

**UM MÊS DEPOIS ...**

* * *

Sakura acordou na sua cama e estranhou o facto de estar tão mole! Ao sentir o cheiro do bolo de chocolate feito por Kasashi-sensei, correu para a casa-de-banho a vomitar! Não percebia porquê, visto que o bolo do ninja era delicioso, mas Sakura já estava assim 'doente' a uma semana.

* * *

- Bom dia, Feia! – sorriu Sai, acenado a Sakura, que já nem ligava ás palavras sem expressão dele.

- Olá! – acenou Sakura, com um sorriso forçado. - O que é isto …?

Sakura aproximou-se da mesa pelo desenho lhe ter despertado a atenção. Ainda estava longe e não conseguia perceber o que era. Parecia uma mulher! Ao aproximar-se da mesa os seus olhos arregalaram-se! Era … ela! Sai desenhou-a!

- Porque me desenhaste?! – perguntou Sakura, olhando para ela.

Sai aproximou-se dela, com o seu habitual sorriso mas … algo havia mudado! Sentiu uma das mãos dele a acaricia-lhe a cintura.

- Nem sabes como estive preocupado contigo! – sorriu Sai, passando a sua mão branca pelo rosto dela. – Senti a tua falta, feia!

- Do que estás a falar, Sai? – Sakura estranhou a mudança de Sai.

- Amo-te … - o rapaz sorriu e Sakura olhou-o espantada.

- Onde ouviste isso? – perguntou Sakura.

Sai beijou-lhe os lábios. Sakura arregalou os olhos. O que é que ele estava a fazer?! Quem lhe tinha ensinado aquilo? Independente disso, estar assim com Sai sabia bem.

- _Sai …_

- Posso não perceber nada de emoções mas tenho a certeza que sinto isto por ti!

Sakura olhou para ele, com uma expressão de surpresa. Nunca tinha imaginado Sai como mais do que um amigo e antes que pudesse dizer algo mais os seus lábios foram invadidos pelos do rapaz, que apesar de inexperiente em emoções era excelente na arte do beijo.

Os lábios dos jovens ao se separarem os seus olhos cruzaram-se. Naqueles olhos ónix aparentemente inexpressivos mostravam um traço de … amor! Amor?! Os olhos de Sai continham amor por Sakura!

- Ensina-me a sentir! – implorou Sai, olhando nos obres esmeraldas dela.

- Sentir …?

As palavras dela foram cessadas pelos lábios dele a invadirem os seus. Sentiu o peso do rapaz sobre si e ambos tombaram para a relva fresca do ressinto de treinos. Tinha de parar aquela loucura, mas a verdade é que estava a gostar daquela atracção sexual entre ambos.

- Sai … não podemos fazer isto aqui! – suspirou Sakura.

Mas o rapaz parecia não se importar e já havia despido a sua camisola preta. Abriu-lhe o colete com tal luxúria que acabou por estragar o fecho! Arrancou as roupas do seu corpo, como se elas queimassem.

"_Luxúria! É só disso que se trata!" _– pensou Sakura, deixando-se levantar por Sai.

Sai beijou o pescoço de Sakura, fazendo-a trincar o lábio. Desceu os seus beijos até aos seios, percorreu um trilho pela barriga e a língua passou na parte mais íntima do corpo feminino de Sakura, fazendo-a gemer alto.

"_O que ele está a fazer?!"_ – pensou Sakura, a quem nunca lhe haviam feito tal coisa, mas sabia realmente bem.

Sakura abanava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, completamente levada pelo prazer que a língua e os dedos de Sai lhe estavam a proporcionar. Não sabia ao certo que ele estava a fazer, mas tinha a certeza que não queria que ele pare-se. Começou a gemer mais alto, cravou as suas unhas na relva e quando não aguentou mais gritou de prazer… !

Sai sorrindo ao ter a certeza que estava a fazer o que era certo. Colocou-se de novo em pé para despir as suas calças e olhou para o corpo de deusa de Sakura.

"_Como posso dizer que ela é feia?!"_ – pensou Sai.

Sakura abriu os olhos e corou ao ver Sai espantado a olhar para o seu corpo. Ele baixou-se para cima dela e beijou-lhe o pescoço e abriu-lhe as pernas com as mãos, posicionando-se na entrada íntima dela.

Sai fez pressão e entrou. Sakura puxou o pescoço dele para baixo e beijou-o. Sakura de facto gostava de homens de cabelo preto e olhos ónix! Sai não deixava de ser atraente por a insultar! Estaria ela a brincar com os sentimentos dele?

A relva tinha começado a colar ao corpo de ambos e a mão de Sakura desorganizava o cabelo de Sai, conforme ele ia aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos que estava a fazer. Sakura sentiu aquela sensação forte a invadi-la novamente e abraçou ainda mais o rapaz, começando a ofegar.

- S-sakura …! – gemeu Sai, não sabendo onde estava chegando.

Sakura sentiu Sai a dar um gemido alto e viu que ele estava a perder as forças, mas mesmo assim continuava rápido. O rapaz largou todo o seu líquido íntimo dentro de Sakura, fazendo-os chegar, finalmente, ao êxtase. Sai caiu, estafado, em cima de Sakura e abraçou-a.

Sakura não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer! Agora estava deitada na relva com o corpo nu de Sai encostado ao seu e com um braço em torno da sua cintura.

* * *

**Neste** **momento da história, acho que estou a tornar a Sakura um bocado pêga! xD**

**Nota irrelevante sem interesse, apenas uma opinião pessoal!**

**Agradeço imenso as _reviews_! :D**

**Digam-me com quem é que gostariam que a Sakura ficasse! Itachi, Sasuke ou Sai? :)**

_Igarashi-Chan!_

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	9. Confusão de Sentimentos

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**"Confusão de Sentimentos"**

* * *

Sasuke olhava para a imensidão do céu escuro da noite e sarapintado por estrelas douradas. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, pensando nela. O que estaria ela a fazer naquele momento? Estaria Haruno Sakura a pensar nele?

- O que se passa, Sasuke-_kun_? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Não tens nada a ver com isso, Karin! – cuspiu Sasuke.

Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e óculos pretos sentou-se ao lado dele. Karin usava os seus habituais calções pelo meio da coxa e umas meias até acima do joelho e um casaco comprido mas que deixava o umbigo á mostra. Ela, sensualmente, começou a aproximar-se dele, que a impediu com o braço.

- Podes afastar-te? – pediu ele, empurrando a barriga dela.

- Nós não precisamos daquele idiota Suigetsu! – Karin não desistia – Tudo o que precisamos é um do outro!

- Já te disse para te afastares! – avisou Sasuke, afastando-a totalmente.

- Não precisas de ser assim, Sasuke-_kun_!

- Não me chames 'Sasuke-_kun'_! – ordenou Sasuke, olhando para ela e quase a fuzilando com o olhar.

Sasuke odiava quando Karin se aproximava dele. Sasuke odiava ter de dormir com ela. Sasuke odiava que ela lhe chamasse 'Sasuke-_kun'_ porque essa era a maneira como Sakura sempre o tratara. Sasuke odiava a ideia de ter de reconstruir o seu clã com ela. Sasuke odiava tudo em Karin!

- Porque não? – perguntou Karin – Já sei porquê! Porque é como aquela miúda irritante de cabelo cor-de-rosa te chama, não é?

- Não falas assim da Sakura! – avisou Sasuke.

- Porquê? – perguntou Karin – Supostamente era eu quem tu devias querer para reaver o teu clã! E sou eu que vou ser a mãe dos teus filhos!

- Não digas parvoíces! – cuspiu Sasuke – Só se eu estivesse drogado é que tinha filhos contigo!

- Mas não é disso que se trata? – perguntou Karin, colocando os seus braços á volta do pescoço de Sasuke, que se mostrou irritado – A nossa relação? É tudo acerca de sexo!

* * *

O treino da Equipa 7 tinha finalmente acabado! Kasashi e Naruto já haviam saído e era a vez de Sakura e Sai arrumarem o recinto. A rapariga estava a arrumar umas coisas na arrecadação, quando sentiu umas mãos invadiram-se a cintura e uns lábios o pescoço.

- Sai … - reconheceu Sakura.

- Gostaste da nossa tarde? – perguntou Sai, roçando os seus lábios no pescoço de Sakura.

Sakura sorriu. Ela gostou? Não sabia ao certo, apenas que se sentiu bem. Afinal, talvez tenha gostado. Mas com Sai …? Sai sempre a desprezara. Tal como Sasuke! A diferença entre os dois é que Sasuke não encontrava alcunhas (maldosas, apesar de não ele não dar por isso) para toda a gente!

- Tenho de me ir embora! – Sakura soltou-se do abraço dele, mas sentiu a sua mão a ser puxada novamente.

- Espera … não vás! – pediu Sai, com um sorriso.

- Tenho de ir, Sai! – mentiu Sakura – Já acabamos com as arrumações e …

- Por favor fica! – insistiu Sai – Além disso, ainda não respondeste se gostaste da nossa tarde ou não!

- Sim, gostei! – sorriu Sakura, e Sai aproximou-se dela mas foi travado pelo seu braço – Mas agora tenho de ir!

- Sakura …

Mas a rapariga já se tinha ido embora, deixando Sai confuso e com um sentimento novo e desconfortável que ainda não sabia bem o que era. Mas fazia-o sentir-se mal e como se não tivesse força.

_Tristeza …._

* * *

Sakura chegou a sua casa e atirou-se para cima da sua cama, abraçando-se á sua almofada como uma criança que estava de castigo. Mas o castigo era o seu coração que o fazia. Apenas pensava no que havia feito! Que traíra Itachi! Que amava Sasuke! Que sentia uma atracção física por Sai! As lágrimas pesadas da sua consciência manchavam-lhe o belo rosto. Sempre chorara por causa de Sasuke! Porquê? Porque o amava se ele sempre a fizera sofrer. Talvez não tivesse o direito de ser feliz!

* * *

- Orochimaru-_sama_ teve um plano! – anunciou Suigetsu.

- Um plano?! – perguntou Karin.

- Mais do que um plano, uma ordem! – vincou Suigetsu – Vamos invadir Konoha hoje á noite!

- Hoje?! – perguntou Sasuke – Não é muito precipitado?

- Ordens são ordens! – disse Suigetsu – Orochimaru-_sama_ manda e nós obedecemos.

Contudo esta ideia não agradava a Sasuke. Invadir Konoha, hoje á noite. Era tudo muito repentino e poderia acontecer algo de mal a Sakura. Desde quando é que ele se preocupa com ela?! Mal seria noite escura e a paz reinasse sob Konoha eles iriam estar nas árvores mais próximas a espiar. Konoha iria ser invadida.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	10. Invasão de Konoha

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

**"Invasão de Konoha"**

* * *

O alarme de Konoha tocou. Confusão de ninjas na rua. Os habitantes trancaram-se em casa. O inesperado aconteceu! Konoha foi invadida! O Hokage ordenou que fechassem todas as saídas e entradas da vila e se posicionassem em situação de batalha.

- O que está a acontecer?! – perguntou Naruto, ao ver um batalhão de ninjas a invadir-lhe a casa.

- Konoha está a ser invadida, Naruto! – respondeu Kakashi.

- O quê?!

* * *

Um pouco longe dali, no apartamento de Sakura ela olhava a agitação que se passava nas ruas e só esperava que aquele alarme parasse. Suspirou, se desviar a sua atenção da paisagem da vila. Até que ouviu algo estranho. Um ruído! Olhou em volta, assustada com o que poderia ser.

O ruído vinha da outra janela do seu quarto, que também se encontrava aberta, um pouco receosa mas decidida aproximou-se em passos cuidadosos com uma _kunai_ na mão, pronta para atacar o inimigo.

- Sasuke-_kun_?! – exclamou Sakura ao vê-lo saltar para o seu quarto. – O … o … o que estás aqui a fazer?

Contudo, Sasuke não respondeu e começou a aproximar-se, olhando-a nos olhos e puxou-a para si, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Envolvendo a cintura dela com as suas fortes mãos. Arrancando-lhe o colete.

* * *

Neji e Tenten observavam a cena da batalha entre os Guerreiros do Som e os habitantes de Konoha.

- Neji! – chamou Tenten – Não podemos ficar aqui e deixá-los morrer!

- Espera mais um minuto! – pediu Neji, impedindo-a de saltar – Temos de esperar pelo momento certo!

- Estás a dizer isso á horas! – irritou-se Tenten – Temos de agir! Agora!

- Não, Tenten! – insistiu Neji – Espera!

- Não vou esperar até a nossa vila ter sido completamente chacinada! – exclamou a rapariga.

* * *

_-Sasuke-kun …_

Sakura foi deitada em cima da sua cama por Sasuke, já libertos de roupa. Ambos beijavam-se apaixonadamente. As mãos da _Chunnin_ passeavam pela nuca do rapaz enquanto ele se deliciava com os seus seios, o que a fazia gemer e suspirar de prazer.

* * *

- Hey! Tenten, Neji! – cumprimentou Kiba ao chegar á árvore onde a dupla se encontrava, seguido por Shino e Hinata.

- Kiba! Shino! Hinata! – sorriu Tenten, cumprimentando-os.

- Parece que isto está muito mau, não é! – comentou Hinata, observando o panorama da luta.

- Está mesmo! – concordou Tenten – E o casmurro do teu primo não quer agir!

- Eu quero! – defendeu-se Neji – Só que ainda não chegou o momento certo!

- E do que estás á espera? – perguntou Kiba.

- Uchiha Sasuke! – respondeu Neji – Sinto um charckã Uchiha na zona! E visto que só existem dois … o mais provável é que seja Sasuke a estar aqui!

* * *

Sasuke e Sakura olharam-se apaixonadamente e quando ele entrou dentro dela os seus lábios uniram-se. Sasuke beijou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e suspirava de prazer.

_- Sasuke-kun …_

* * *

- Como vamos encontrá-lo? – perguntou Neji – Teríamos de revistar todas as casas de Konoha! E são tantos os esconderijos.

- Pois … mas vocês são do Clã Hyuga! – lembrou Tenten – Usem o _Byakugan!_

- Como me esqueci! – riu embaraçadamente Hinata – Eu irei procurá-lo.

Hinata fechou os olhos, voltando-os a abrir e várias veias apareceram-lhe nas têmporas e a sua visão começou a tentar localizar Uchiha Sasuke. Revistando todos os locais de Konoha. Revistou todas as casas, que até agora se encontravam vazias. Ao chegar á casa de Sakura e encontrar Sasuke, Hinata lançou um grito, extremamente corada, e cessou a procura tapando os olhos com as mãos.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Neji – O que viste, prima?

- Algum casal de Konoha…! – gozou Kiba.

- É impossível! As pessoas estão todas na rua! – informou Tenten.

Hinata estava extremamente corada com o que tinha acabado de ver. Abanava a cabeça repentinamente o que estava a deixar os seus companheiros preocupados.

- Tem calma, Hinata! – acalmou Neji – Eu irei procurá-lo.

- Não! – hesitou a voz tímida de Hinata – Eu encontrei-o!

* * *

Sakura trincou o lábio ao sentir o prazer que Sasuke lhe estava a proporcionar. Abraçou-se ás costas do rapaz e abriu mais as pernas para aumentar o prazer de ambos. Um gemido alto de quem estava quase no êxtase invadiu o ar. A visão de ambos parecia começar a nebular e a respiração a aumentar de ritmo.

- _S-sakura!_ – gemeu o jovem de 16 anos.

- _Sasuke-kun!_

Sasuke sentiu as unhas dela cravarem-se suavemente nas suas costas, sentia a respiração de ambos a acelerar e a tornar-se ofegante, aquela sensação. Estava perto, tão perto …

* * *

- Onde ele está Hinata? – perguntou Neji.

Hinata escondeu a boca com os dois punhos, bastante envergonhada.

- Hinata, o que se passa? – perguntou Tenten, olhando para ela.

- Como nós não temos muito tempo, eu procuro-o! – finalizou Neji, perdendo a paciência.

- Ele está em casa de Sakura-_san_! – respondeu Hinata, muito corada.

- Okay, já percebi! – riu-se Kiba.

- Então … vamos ter de esperar … que ele acabe …! – observou Neji.

- Neji! – reprovou Tenten.

- É verdade! Temos de esperar! – defendeu-se Neji.

* * *

No quarto de Sakura só se ouviam gemidos e suspiros cansados de quem estava a ter imenso prazer, de quem estava a chegar ao êxtase final! Os lábios de Sasuke capturaram os de Sakura e sentiu os braços dela a envolverem o seu pescoço.

- _Mais r-rápido_! – gemeu Sakura, quebrando o beijo e inclinando a cabeça para trás.

Sasuke nem esperou segundo a aviso e começou a forçar-se mais rapidamente no interior dela, sentido as suas pernas a perder a força e a sua cabeça a ficar pesada.

Sakura sorriu, olhando para o rosto suado e com uma expressão envolta em prazer do rapaz. Abraçou a cintura do rapaz com as suas pernas e trincou o lábio, ao sentir ondas de prazer a invadir todo o seu corpo.

Numa última entrada, Sasuke libertou-se dentro de Sakura, uma vez mais. Sakura estava ofegante em cima da cama, olhava para o tecto como tentando perceber o que estava a acontecer. O que tinha acabado de acontecer. Olhou para o seu lado e viu Sasuke levantar-se e dirigir-se ás suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

- Porque vieste aqui? – perguntou Sakura, olhando para ele enquanto o rapaz se vestia – Porque fizeste isto comigo, agora? E da outra vez?

Sakura apenas viu Sasuke sair pela janela, com a mesma rapidez com que entrou.

"_Porque vieste aqui, Sasuke-kun?"_

* * *

**Obrigado/a a todas as pessoas que fizeram (e espero que continuem a fazer :P) reviews!**

**Peço imensa desculpa pela demora do capítulo, eu também odeio e fico passada quando se demoram tanto a actualizar, mas eu apenas tenho acesso ao pc ao fim-de-semana e tenho exames! Peço desculpa.**

**Acerca dos nossos casalinhos, já estou decidida com quem é que a Sakura vai ficar! :D **

**Espero que continuem a ler até ao último episódio, para descobrirem! :)**

_Igarashi-Chan!_

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	11. Morte

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**"Morte"**

* * *

- Já passou tanto tempo! – comentou Tenten.

- Ainda só passaram 30 minutos! – informou Shino.

- A mim parece-me uma eternidade! – bufou Tenten.

- Temos de ter calma! – pediu Neji – Eu vou verificar se o Sasuke já saiu da casa da Sakura.

Neji activou o _Byakugan_ e percorreu as casas todas de Konoha, até chegar á de Sakura. Estava completamente vazia. Nem sinal de Sasuke, nem de Sakura!

- Não está ninguém casa dela! – informou Neji, terminado a busca.

- Aquele não é o Sasuke?! – perguntou Kiba, apontando para um cabelo espetado preto que lutava com o Hokage.

- É! – confirmou Neji e o grupo de ninjas saltou da árvore e entrou na cena de batalha.

- Esperem! – pediu uma voz familiar, colocando a mão no ombro de Tenten.

- Lee! – exclamou a rapariga – O que estás aqui a fazer seu idiota?! Não devias estar ali a lutar?!

- Calma! – acalmou Neji – O que tem estado a acontecer, Lee?

- Quando soou o alarme foi ordenado que viéssemos todos para aqui! – começou Lee – Lançaram alguns clones mas nós conseguimos derrotá-los. O Naruto está ali com o braço ferido e eu tenho vários cortes nas costas, mas a Sakura não está por perto para fazer curativos! Os sensei estão a combater uns três membros de um grupo do Orochimaru e o Hokage está a lutar contra o Sasuke!

- Eu vou fazer o curativo ao Naruto-_kun_. – informou Hinata, pegando na caixa dos primeiros socorros.

- Senta-te Lee! – ordenou Tenten – Vou trato-te das costas!

Lee sentou-se e Tenten levantou-se a camisola para fazer um curativo no corte que ele tinha. Neji encostou-se á árvore, observando a luta entro o Hokage e Sasuke, que se debatiam com espadas e ataques _jutsu_.

A espada de Sasuke rasgou o ar e penetrou pelas entranhas do Terceiro Hokage. A multidão entrou em choque. Tenten que estava a curar as feridas de Lee deixou cair os curativos chocada. Ino sufocou o grito com as mãos. Hinata abraçou Naruto, que estava sentado no chão com o braço esfolado e com ar chocado.

O corpo do Hokage faleceu no chão fazendo uma chuva de sangue cair a pequenos centímetros dos pés da recém-chegada Sakura. Que estava com um ar completamente escandalizado. Trazia vestida uma camisa de dormir branca agora com pequenas marcas de sangue.

- _Sasuke-kun_! – murmurou Sakura.

Mas ele não virou a sua atenção para ela. Limitou-se a limpar a espada, enquanto lágrimas começaram-se a formar nos olhos de Sakura.

- Sakura … depois do que vistes, nunca mais mostres a tua cara diante de mim! – ordenou Sasuke.

- Mas … - uma lágrima escorregou pelo rosto de Sakura e ela deu passo em frente.

- Sakura! – Sasuke virou-se para ela, olhando-a intensamente – Eu não sou merecedor do teu amor!

"_Ele nunca me disse nada do género!"_ - pensou Ino.

"_O que é que ele pensa que está a fazer!?"_ – enfureceu-se Karin.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça para a frente e começou a andar. Juntamente com os outros, deixando para trás um rasto de habitantes feridos e alguns mortos. O rapaz tentava trancar as emoções que estava a sentir. Orochimaru já esperava por eles numa colina perto de Konoha, com um sorriso maníaco no rosto.

- _Sasuke-kun …_ - chorou Sakura, olhando para ele a afastar-se – Sasuke-_kun_! Esta noite não …

A mão de Sasuke cessou a frase dela. Numa fracção de segundo Sasuke recuara e tapara a boca dela, impedindo-a de falar sobre o que aconteceu entre eles a uma hora atrás.

- _Sakura …_ - murmurou Sasuke ao ouvido dela, de modo a que apenas ela ouvisse – _Tu sabes que eu te amo mas tenho de cumprir a minha missão de matar o meu irmão!_

_- O teu irmão é boa pessoa …_

_- É boa pessoa?! Ele assassinou os meus pais! – _Sakura conseguia perceber o tom de ódio na voz dele, a mão trémula da ninja pousou sobre o braço dele, suavizando Sasuke com o seu toque.

- _Sasuke-kun … _

Sasuke olhou nos olhos chorosos de Sakura. Sabia que ele era o causador dessas lágrimas e somente ele as podia estacar.

Sasuke não suportava vê-la chorar e já a tinha visto imensas vezes… sempre fora o causador dessas lágrimas e isso partia-lhe o coração. Com a manga da camisa limpou-lhe as lágrimas, olhando-a carinhosamente. O rapaz puxou o queixo de Sakura para cima, atraindo-a para si e beijou-lhe os lábios apaixonadamente.

"_Uh?! Sasuke-kun beijou a Sakura?!"_ pensou Ino, incrédula.

- SASUKE-_KUN_! – berrou Karin, que se preparava para ir bater em ambos, senão fossem os braços de Suigetsu e Jugo.

- Sakura-_chan_ … - murmurou Naruto, fuzilando Sasuke com o olhar.

Os lábios dos dois jovens separaram-se e Sasuke virou costas a Sakura, aproximando-se do local onde estivera minutos antes. Os outros membros começaram a andar, mas Sasuke parou e olhou uma última vez para a bela face de Sakura desfeita em lágrimas.

- Eu irei voltar! – informou Sasuke, sorrindo para ela – Por favor, espera por mim …

- _Sasuke-kun …_ - disse Sakura num murmúrio quase inaudível.

Sakura sentiu uma mão quente pousar sob o seu ombro e virou-se, os seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver uma cara séria.

- Sai …

- Eu vi o beijo! Não precisas de explicar! – começou Sai.

- Sai! – implorou Sakura – Tu sabias que eu sempre o amei!

- Então porquê?! Porquê?! – perguntou Sai, olhando para ela. – Porque fizeste aquilo comigo?!

- Eu estava carente e tu … disseste-me aquelas coisas … _eu_ … _eu_ …

As suas palavras transformaram-se em murmúrios e a sua visão ficou completamente preta, o seu corpo tombou no chão. A sua consciência congelou.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	12. Dúvidas

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**"Dúvidas"**

* * *

_- Olhem! Está a acordar!_

Uma voz distante invadiu a mente de Sakura, enquanto este recuperava a sua consciência e luzes fortes lhe invadiam os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu foram olhos, muitos olhos a olharem para ela! Sentia-se tonta e como se estivesse de ressaca de uma noite de álcool!

- O que se passa? Onde estou? – perguntou a voz, meio-zonza de Sakura, quando distinguiu as várias caras que a olhavam.

- Sakura? – a voz de Tsunade ouviu-se. – Estás acordada?

- Sim, Tsunade-_sensei_! – respondeu Sakura, levantando o tronco que parecia tão pesado e encostou-o á cama do hospital.

- Podem sair todos, por favor. – pediu Tsunade e os jovens ninjas acenaram que sim, abandonando o quarto. Sai deu uma última olhadela a Sakura e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Sakura – Porque estou aqui?

Sakura reparou no ar preocupado da _sensei_ e ainda que estava vestida de preto.

- Desmaiaste ontem á noite. – respondeu Tsunade – Nós fizemos-te umas análises e tenho aqui o resultado.

- Tenho algum problema?! Porquê essa cara?! – perguntou Sakura, começando a ficar preocupada com a sua saúde.

- Sakura … isto pode parecer uma pergunta incómoda, mas já tiveste relações sexuais? – perguntou Tsunade, olhando nos obres esmeralda de Sakura.

- Porquê essa pergunta agora?

- Apenas responde! – pediu Tsunade.

- Sim … - disse, timidamente, Sakura baixando a cabeça completamente envergonhada.

- Como esperava! – comentou Tsunade.

- Mas … o que se passa, Tsunade-_sensei_? Porquê estas perguntas agora?

- Sakura … - começou Tsunade, olhando a jovem nos olhos – Estás grávida!

A boca de Sakura descaiu e os seus olhos abriram-se em choque.

- Grá-Grávida?!

Foi apenas a palavra que se conseguiu soltar das cordas vocais de Sakura. Os seus olhos ainda perdidos conseguiram distinguir a face de Tsunade a acenar em sinal positivo.

- Não … n-não pode! De-eve-ve haver algum engano! – riu ironicamente Sakura, sem desviar o seu olhar dos olhos de Tsunade.

- Infelizmente não há! – finalizou Tsunade, levantando-se da maca dela e caminhando pelo quarto – Tu estás mesmo grávida! Não que me deva meter, mas quem é o pai?

Sakura congelou com a pergunta e desviou o olhar da sua _sensei_. Quem era o pai? Quem … era … o _pai_?! Sakura tentava responder a si mesma. Quem era? Como podia não saber?! Tinha feito sexo com três homens diferentes! Tem de se salientar que nem utilizaram contraceptivos para prevenir eventual gravidez, que acabou por se suceder! Era impossível ser Sai! Apenas tinha passado 1 dia! Uma gravidez não era diagnosticada de um dia para o outro! As outras opções era Itachi ou Sasuke! Havia passado 1 mês! O diagnóstico parecia-lhe muito precoce! Demasiado cedo, não?

- Sakura. – a voz de Tsunade parecia muito séria e com um toque de preocupação – O pai dessa criança … não é o Sasuke, pois não?

Sasuke?! Porque Tsunade pensaria uma coisa dessas? Mas, devido a antigos acontecimentos havia uma forte probabilidade! Mas depois havia Itachi! Que fora o primeiro e Sakura sempre soube que podia engravidar na sua primeira vez! Como iria descobrir quem era o pai? Só após o nascimento se poderia fazer um exame de ADN!

- Sasuke?! Claro que não! – Sakura tentou disfarçar a sua resposta com um sorriso nervoso, que foi notado pela outra mulher.

- Sakura! – novamente aquela voz – Tens de falar a verdade! É de extrema importância! Se esse filho for um Uchiha … Orochimaru irá vir atrás de ti! Por isso, é realmente bom que essa criança não tenha charckã Uchiha!

- Claro que não tem! – mentiu Sakura – Apenas não me sinto preparada para anunciar o pai desta criança!

Sakura desviou o seu olhar para a sua barriga e suspirou.

- É o Sai, não é?

- Hum?! – Sakura olhou para a _sensei_

- O pai é … o Sai!

Sakura piscou os olhos. Seria uma boa desculpa?! Seria uma boa mentira para proteger o verdadeiro pai do bebé? Talvez fosse! Talvez assim Tsunade parasse de pensar que a criança era um Uchiha!

- É! – mentiu, por fim, Sakura, desviando novamente o seu olhar.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

**

* * *

**

Peço imensa desculpa por ter demorado TANTO tempo a actualizar mas estive ocupada a estudar para exames e fiquei incapaz de vir ao pc!

Obrigado/a a todas as pessoas que fizeram _reviews_ são mesmo simpáticos e obrigado/o por todo o apoio na continuação da _fanfic_! :D

- Em resposta ao/á Fê:

**Obrigada/o pelas **_**reviews**_** e o Itachi irá regressar já no próximo capítulo, porque se eu o metesse nas cenas de Konoha a história não seguiria o sentido que eu pretendo. :) **


	13. Como Fogo Incontrolável

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**"Como Fogo Incontrolável ... a novidade espalha-se"**

* * *

Os olhos de Tsunade fixaram bem Sakura, como se tentassem lê-la. Talvez a _Chunnin_ estivesse a falar a verdade. Era bastante provável! O "ódio" entre ela e Sai parecia mais amor. Tsunade pareceu convencida e sorriu.

- Tu e o Sai … e um filho!

Sakura mordeu secretamente o lábio e virou o seu olhar para a janela. Aquela notícia iria espalhar-se rapidamente por Konoha. Como Sai irá reagir á falsa notícia? Não podia prever nada, não é? Teria de esperar para ver os resultados da sua "pequena" mentira.

- Eu vou chamar o futuro pai … para saber da novidade!

- Vai contar-lhe, _sensei_? – perguntou Sakura.

- Eu? Claro que não! – indignou-se Tsunade – Quem lhe vai contar a novidade és tu, querida.

Tsunade deu um sorriso a Sakura e fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si.

- _Como é possível …?_

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas a formarem-se nos seus olhos mas logo as estacou com as mãos. Não podia começar a chorar! Não podia! Mas … como uma coisa daquelas lhe foi acontecer? Porquê agora? Abraçou as suas pernas mas rapidamente as voltou sentindo dor na barriga que estava agora sensível.

"_Um filho …" _

As mãos de Sakura levantaram a sua camisola e pousaram na barriga, acariciando-a em movimentos circulares. Por momentos esboçou um suave sorriso, que cessou mal ouviu passos e a voz de Tsunade a aproximar-se novamente do quarto. Tapou-se e puxou o cobertor para cima de si.

_- Ela vai conversar contigo!_ – a voz de Tsunade ouvia-se do lado exterior do quarto – _Pode ser um pouco chocante! Mas tem calma …_

A maceta da porta rodou e Tsunade e Sai apareceram á vista de Sakura. O rapaz estava a tentar fazer uma expressão confusa, imitando a fotografia do seu livro. Tsunade lançou um olhar a Sakura.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Sai, olhando para Sakura e logo a seguir para a _sensei_ – Porque essas caras?

- Já te repeti umas dez vezes que a Sakura que vai contar tudo! – suspirou Tsunade – Eu vou-me retirar para vocês conversarem em paz!

Sai ficou a observar a mulher mais velha sair e logo depois sentou-se na maca, ao lado de Sakura, que parecia estar nervosa.

- Porque estás assim? O que aconteceu?

Sakura esboçou um sorriso nervoso. Odiava mentir! Ainda por cima sobre uma coisa tão grave quanto esta! Suspirou fortemente e olhou nos olhos negros de Sai.

- Sai … eu … não sei como vou dizer isto! – riu-se, nervosamente, Sakura – Aconteceu uma coisa …

- Até aí eu já cheguei á conclusão! – disse, sarcasticamente, Sai.

- Sai … eu … estou … err … grá-grávida!

- GRÁVIDA?!

O grito de Sai ecoou pelo hospital.

- Calma! – pediu Sakura, espantada com a reacção do rapaz.

- Calma?! Como posso ter calma?! Estás grávida! – Sai estava em estado de histeria.

- Eu sei que é um choque mas a culpa foi dos dois!

Sai tentou acalmar-se e olhou novamente para ela.

- Como pudeste? – perguntou Sai.

- Sai …

- Porque fizeste sexo comigo enquanto já tinhas o Sasuke?

- Eu n … o quê?!

- Achas que eu sou estúpido, Sakura!? – exclamou Sai – Era impossível diagnosticar uma gravidez de 1 dia! Tu já estavas grávida antes de …!

Sakura nunca esperou que Sai reagisse daquela maneira! Não parecia o mesmo! Inexpressivo e sem sentimentos! Sai sabia de tudo, contudo estava um pouco errado no facto de ser Sasuke o pai, porque Sakura não tinha a certeza disso!

- Sai, o Sasuke não é o pai! – disse Sakura, fazendo o rapaz olhar novamente para ela.

- Então quem é?

- Sai eu preciso da tua ajuda! – implorou Sakura – Finge ser o pai desta criança, por favor!

- Porque haveria de fazer isso?

- Porque se Orochimaru desconfia que é um Uchiha, Konoha estará em perigo! – informou Sakura – Por favor!

Sai ficou pensativo durante uns minutos mas acabou por concordar para o bem da vila.

* * *

- Grávida?! – a voz de Ino estava tão ou mais histérica que a de Sai.

- É verdade! – sorriu Sai, abraçando Sakura – Vamos ter um bebé!

- Vocês enlouqueceram? Só têm 16 anos! – gritou Ino, fazendo as outras pessoas que se encontravam no restaurante olharem para eles.

- Fala baixo, por favor! – pediu Sakura.

- Para quê?! – sorriu, maliciosamente, Ino – Toda a gente de Konoha já sabe da novidade!

- Não era necessário tanto alarido! – comentou Sakura olhando para Sai.

- Eu não disse nada!

- As novidades correrem depressa, Sakura-_chan_! – disse Naruto. – Como é que eu nunca vos imaginei a …

- Naruto-_kun_! – corou Hinata, olhando para o amado.

- Sim, foi mesmo uma surpresa! – riu-se Ino – Sakura e Sai tão odiosos e acabam os dois na cama a fazer sexo!

- Com licença …

Sakura saiu do restaurante, sufocada com a conversa. Suspirou fundo como se oxigenasse o seu cérebro que se encontrava completamente desorientado! Olhou para o seu estrelado e as suas sobrancelhas contorceram-se com uma decisão! Irá voltar para a fortaleza de Uchiha Itachi!

* * *

Os enormes portões foram abertos para receber a _Chunnin_. No corredor já a esperava Itachi, com um enorme sorriso. Sakura aproximou-se dele, puxando o capuz do manto preto para trás.

- Bem-vinda, minha noiva! – saudou, abrindo os braços a Sakura e envolvendo-a num abraço.

Ao se soltar dos braços de Itachi ela sorriu, fazendo uma vénia solene.

- Itachi-_sama_. – começou – Estou grávida!

Os olhos surpresos de Itachi miraram-na e o homem esboçou um sorriso, recebendo-a novamente no seu abraço terno e num beijo prolongado.

- _Sakura_ … grávida?

- Sim, Itachi-_sama_!

Itachi sentiu as mãos de Sakura pousarem no seu peito e suavemente empurrarem-no para trás e sorrindo ela o olhou.

- Tenho de ir informar o teu irmão sobre isto!

O sorriso de Sakura havia mudado no entanto. Estava mais vingativo e Itachi percebeu.

- Não quero que vás sozinha!

- Não se preocupe, nada irá correr mal, Itachi-_sama_!

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	14. As Noivas

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**"As Noivas"**

* * *

Sakura entrou, decidida, na fortaleza onde Sasuke se encontrava, era um local escuro e deveras assustador. Olhou em volta do longo corredor de pedra com várias estátuas em forma de serpente que a olhavam com os mortíferos olhos de pedra. Ao fim do corredor encontrava-se uma enorme porta preta. Devia ter certa de 20 metros de altura, Sakura aproximou-se dela em passos largos e apressados, abrindo-a.

No interior do gigantesco salão encontrava-se um trono de pedra onde estavam 2 pessoas. O salão era escuro e os únicos raios de luz incidiam sob o trono. Sakura aproximou-se e a identidade das pessoas que se encontravam sentadas tornou-se visível. Uchiha Sasuke e Karin!

- Já não nos vemos a algum tempo, Sakura!

A voz séria de Sasuke quebrou o silêncio da sinistra sala.

- Tenho uma pessoa para te apresentar!

Sakura sentiu os seus olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas com a voz de Sasuke, que parecia mais fria do que o habitual. Sentia que algo de estranho se passava!

- Esta é a Karin!

O segundo vulto revelou-se, com um enorme sorriso, a mulher afastou o cabelo vermelho e ajeitou os óculos.

- Eu serei a esposa de Sasuke! – sorriu Karin.

- _Não …_ - chorou Sakura, abanando a cabeça. – _Sasuke-kun …_

- Desculpa Sakura! – disse Sasuke, com a sua habitual voz fria. – Mas ela é a minha noiva agora!

- _Sasuke-kun …_ - as lágrimas debotavam pelos olhos de Sakura.

- Não vale a pena chorares, pequena! – gozou Karin, olhando para ela – Ele é _meu_!

Sakura deixou-se cair nos seus joelhos e bateu com os punhos no chão, lançando um grito de dor e agonia. Com a sua força o chão abriu-se em várias rachas. Sentia as lágrimas salgadas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto e desfazerem-se no chão frio da sala.

- Sempre foste tão fraca! – riu-se Karin.

Abriu os seus olhos imediatamente! Percebendo o quanto estúpida e idiota estava a ser! Deixar aqueles dois felizes por ela estar mal! Sakura nunca iria permitir ver um sorriso de gozo na cara daquela cabra e daquele filho da mãe que sempre a fez sofrer!

"_Não! Eu não vou ficar assim por causa dele! Ele já me fez sofrer demais! Tenho de parar!"_ – ela disse decidida para si própria e levantou-se, limpou as lágrimas.

Nos seus olhos esmeralda estava uma expressão decidida de quem tinha a certeza que não era fraca, mas sim forte! Sasuke não conseguiu conter a surpresa da mudança de atitude dela.

- EU NÃO SOU FRACA! – gritou Sakura, dando um murro no chão, fazendo este fragmentar-se e parte dele ceder num abismo – EU NÃO SOU INÚTIL! SE QUERES COMPROVAR ISSO DESCE ATÉ AQUI!

- _"Desde quando é que ela é assim tão forte?!"_ – interrogou-se Sasuke.

- "_Esta força … é a força sobrenatural da Tsunade!"_ – racionou Karin – "_Se algum de nós levar um murro daqueles … terá o crânio esmagado! Ela já não é fraca com dantes!"_

- Sasuke! – ela disse friamente, fazendo o rapaz espantar-se de ela não utilizar o "-_kun_" - Parabéns pelo casamento! E quando fores para matar o teu irmão … lembra-te que eu talvez tenha o filho dele na minha barriga!

Sasuke abriu os olhos e sentiu uma raiva possessiva invadir os seus sentidos.

- O quê?! – perguntou Sasuke e admirou-se ao ver Sakura acariciar a barriga e a sorrir.

- Estou grávida, Sasuke! – informou Sakura, acariciando a barriga, com um sorriso – E o pai é o meu noivo!

- Noivo?! – perguntou Sasuke, enraivecido.

- O que se passa, Sasuke-_kun_? – perguntou Karin – Porque estás assim? Eu sou a tua noiva e tu amas-m …

- Cala-te! – ordenou Sasuke, deixando Karin perplexa – Que…

- Podes ser o meu noivo mas eu não vou deixar que me fales assim …

- Eu disse para tu te calares! – repetiu Sasuke empurrando-a contra a parede, deixando-a inconsciente.

Numa fracção de segundos, Sasuke apareceu diante Sakura, olhando-a.

- O que é que acabaste de dizer? – perguntou Sasuke, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Estou grávida – repetiu Sakura – E o pai desta criança é o Itachi!

Sasuke não conseguia acreditar. Abanou a cabeça e riu-se.

- Só podes estar a brincar …

- Não, não estou! – garantiu Sakura – O meu bebé tem charckã Uchiha!

- Tem o quê?!

- Esquece Sasuke! Tu não és o pai! – mentiu Sakura, tentando disfarçar esta mentira o melhor possível. Continuando o seu _bluff_ vingativo.

- Pois não, irmãozinho! – a voz maléfica de Itachi entrou na sala, os seus passos ecoavam enquanto ele se dirigia a eles.

- Itachi … - o _sharigan_ de Sasuke foi activado, mas Itachi não estava ali para lutar.

Ao chegar junto a Sakura, Itachi abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo prolongado nos lábios, deixando Sasuke morto de raiva e ódio.

- Desculpa a demora, amor! – sorriu Itachi para Sakura.

- Não faz mal, Itachi-_sama_! – disse com a voz mais doce possível, Sakura acariciando a face dele – Estava agora a dar a boa nova ao teu irmão!

Sasuke fuzilou Itachi com os seus olhos completamente espelhados de ódio.

- Pará com esse olhar ridículo! – pediu Itachi – Não me sinto ameaçado por isso!

- Itachi … seu animal! O que fizeste á Sakura? - gritou Sasuke, fazendo a sua voz ecoar pela sala.

Mas desta vez a resposta não fui de Itachi, mas sim de Sakura que deu um murro a Sasuke, projectando-o 10 metros para trás.

- COMO OUSAS DIZER UMA COISA DESSAS?! – gritou Sakura, cheia de raiva – EU NÃO ME DEIXO MANIPULAR POR NINGUÉM! E SE ESTOU COM ITACHI-_SAMA_ É PORQUE O AMO!

Sasuke limpou o sangue no canto da boca e levantou-se, rindo-se loucamente, talvez a primeira vez que Sakura o tinha ouvido rir ás gargalhadas. Mas eram gargalhadas irónicas.

- Quem é que queres enganar, Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke, aproximando-se deles – Ah? Responde-me! Queres que acredite que o amas? E que ele é capaz de te amar? Ele matou a própria família! Pode-te matar a ti! Mas mesmo assim … continuas a mentir e a dizer que o amas! Mas eu sei … e tu também sabes, Sakura! Que tu o vês como um substituto a mim! Que apenas vais casar com ele porque ele te faz lembrar de mim! QUE QUANDO ESTÁS NA CAMA DELE ESTÁS A SONHAR QUE SOU EU TE ESTOU A FODER!

As palavras dele estavam demasiado certas mas Sakura nunca as iria admitir. Itachi estava a preparar-se para o atacar, mas foi impedida por Sakura, que preferia tratar de tudo sozinha.

- Achas-te assim tão importante na minha vida, Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura, apesar das palavras que lhe iriam sair da boca não eram as sentidas – O meu amor por ti morreu á muito tempo atrás …

- Não foi isso que me disseste! – interrompeu Sasuke – Quando estivemos juntos eu senti. Senti que estavas a gostar do meu toque e de me sentir dentro de ti!

- Tu tocaste na minha noiva? – irritou-se Itachi.

- Ela não se impôs! – sorriu Sasuke e o ar de ódio do irmão estava a dar-lhe gozo.

- Sasuke! – começou Sakura – Nada do que possas dizer irá afectar o nosso noivado. O teu irmão reconstruiu o teu clã! O clã que sempre sonhaste ser reconstruído …

- E que ele destruiu! – cuspiu Sasuke.

- Sasuke … porque vives agarrado ao passado? – perguntou Sakura – Eu já criei um futuro para o teu clã! Eu tenho o herdeiro dos Uchiha a crescer dentro de mim! Desculpa, mas não te vou tirar mais do teu "precioso" tempo! Podes voltar para o pé da tua namoradinha que deve estar já com saudades tuas!

Sasuke viu Sakura dar meia-volta e dirigir-se á porta de 20 metro de altura por onde entrara antes. Itachi sorriu triunfante para o irmão mais novo e correu atrás de Sakura, protegendo-a com o seu manto preto.

- Sasuke-_kun_! – a voz zonza de Karin, chamou-o do tronco.

- O que foi? – perguntou, friamente, Sasuke.

- Tu vais pagar por aquilo! – gritou Karin, descendo as escadas, completamente furiosa. – Tu não sabes com quem é que te estás a meter!

- Cala-te, Karin! – ordenou Sasuke, ignorando-a completamente.

- Eu sou forte …!

- Mais forte sou eu! – interrompeu-a Sasuke agarrando a garganta dela nas suas mãos, sufocando-a.

- _P-pára_! – ordenou Karin, com a voz sufocada.

- Se voltas a interferir nos meus assuntos pessoais, eu mato-te! – ameaçou Sasuke, soltando a garganta dela, fazendo-a cair no chão com uma mão na garganta.

- Eu pensava que pertencia aos teus assuntos pessoais! – disse Karin, levantando-se – Eu sou a tua noiva!

- Alguma vez te passou pela cabeça que eu te quero mesmo como minha noiva?! – perguntou, friamente, Sasuke – Eu quero uma mulher, mas não és tu!

- Eu sei muito bem quem é ela! – cuspiu Karin – É a Sakura, não é? Ou lá como ela se chama …

- Já te disse … não te metas nos meus assuntos pessoais! – finalizou Sasuke, abandonando o salão.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

**

* * *

**

Obrigado/a pelas _reviews_, pessoal! :D

- Esta suposta fortaleza onde Sasuke se encontra foi imaginada por mim, basicamente!

Cada vez mais perto do fim! :)


	15. Sucumbir

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**"Sucumbir"**

* * *

Sakura não conseguia ficar parada no mesmo local. Itachi observava a expressão nervosa no rosto da noiva, estava sentado na sua cama.

- Tens de te acalmar, Sakura! – pediu Itachi.

Não houve resposta por parte de Sakura, apenas a ouviu suspirar. O homem levantou-se e dirigiu-se á futura esposa, colocando as suas mãos nos ombros dela e beijou suavemente o pescoço dela.

- Sakura, por favor! – implorou Itachi – Que importância tem o meu irmão?

- Nenhuma! – mentiu Sakura, suspirando.

- Porque estás assim, então? – perguntou Itachi.

Sakura não respondeu. Deixou-se cair pesada em cima da cama de Itachi, que lhe seguiu o exemplo. O homem deu-lhe um suave beijo na bochecha e sorrindo brincou com os cabelos dela.

- Deixemos o idiota do meu irmão! – pediu Itachi – Quantos meses é que faltam?

Itachi acariciou a barriga arredondada de Sakura, fazendo-a sorrir em retorno.

- Faltam 7 meses para o _nosso_ bebé nascer! – informou Sakura. – Quando isso acontecer, não quero que ninguém saiba do nascimento dele.

- Porquê? – perguntou Itachi, desconfiado.

- Apenas por precaução. – mentiu Sakura, tentando disfarçar o seu nervosismo – Há muitas pessoas que possivelmente querem fazer mal a este bebé. Eu não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

Itachi aproximou-se da sua noiva e plantou um pequeno beijo na testa dela.

- Prometo-te que nada irá acontecer ao nosso bebé. – sorriu Itachi.

Sakura esboçou um sorriso.

- Vou lá fora, apanhar um pouco de ar fresco.

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou Itachi – Eu vou contigo!

- Não é necessário. - assegurou Sakura, com um pequeno sorriso quando chegou á porta.

- Ficas bem?

- Sim.

Sakura abriu a porta que dava acesso ao exterior, pelas traseiras e sentiu o ar fresco invadir as suas narinas. Precisava de aclarar suas ideias, toda aquela confusão que girava em torno da sua vida nos passados meses.

Sentiu sua cabeça tonta, andar á roda. Levou uma mão até á testa, reparou que estava a suar frio. Tentou respirar fundo, mas estava com dificuldade. Sua outra mão procurou algo duro onde se equilibrar, mas não encontrou. Uma intensa escuridão espalhou-se sob as suas pálpebras, quando sentiu suas pernas perderem a força.

* * *

- Sakura!

A voz de Tsunade parecia áspera e furiosa. Ao abrir os olhos teve a visão da cara da mulher com uma expressão furiosa. Estava de novo em Konoha? Como? O tecto era branco e conseguia sentir o familiar cheiro a desinfectantes. Estava no hospital, novamente.

- Tsunade-_sensei_! – murmurou Sakura, piscando os olhos – Como vim aqui parar?

- Uns ninjas da patrulha encontraram-te desmaiada nos arredores da fortaleza dos _Akatsuki_! – informou Tsunade, com uma expressão rígida – A minha questão é … o que raio estavas lá a fazer?

- Na fortaleza dos _Akatsuki_?! – repetiu Sakura, tentando parecer surpresa – O que estava a fazer lá?

- Isso é o que nós desejamos saber. – vincou Tsunade. – O que estavas a fazer lá?

- Devo ter-me perdido.

Tsunade olhou para Sakura com uma sobrancelha erguida, em sinal de incredulidade.

- Não acredito nessa versão, não sabes? – disse a mulher – É muito importante que me digas a verdade.

- Mas eu estou a dizer-lhe a verdade! – vincou Sakura, esforçando-se por parecer convincente.

- Sakura.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Sakura.

- É quase noite, talvez dezoito. – respondeu Tsunade.

- A que horas me encontraram desmaiada?

- Deviam ser dez da manhã. – informou Tsunade – Estive desmaiada toda a tarde.

Sakura levou a mão á testa, que se encontrava fria. A mulher afastou-se um pouco da cama de hospital, olhando piedosamente para a rapariga, cuja barriga de grávida apenas salientava um pouco no pijama hospitalar.

- Vou deixar-te descansar. – finalizou Tsunade – Mas iremos ter esta conversa mais tarde.

- Está bem. – concordou Sakura, apesar de preferir não voltar a ter aquela conversa.

Tsunade fechou a porta do quarto, enquanto que Sakura se afundou na cama, fechando os olhos.

* * *

A noite já tinha caído em Konoha. Os corredores do hospital estavam escuros, onde apenas brilhavam os sinais verdes de saída, pendentes alto no tecto. O quarto onde Sakura estava apenas a recebia a ela. Sua respiração estava calma enquanto dormia, seu peito subia e descia.

Um vulto tapou o lunar que atravessava a janela. As sobrancelhas de Sakura franziram-se e ela abriu os olhos, que se arregalaram. Sua a boca abriu-se mas o vulto imediatamente a tapou.

- Calma. – pediu o vulto.

Sasuke retirou a sua mão da boca de Sakura, que olhava com os olhos espelhados de ódio para ele.

- _Enlouqueceste? O que pensas que estás aqui a fazer, Sasuke?!_ – perguntou, num murmúrio, Sakura – _Vai-te embora!_

- _Tinha de te ver …_

- _Pára! Pára de dizer isso!_ – pediu Sakura, com lágrimas a formarem-se nos obres esmeralda – _Se alguém te apanha aqui és morto …_

Mas a mão de Sasuke pousou sobre os lábios dela, impedindo-a de continuar com os avisos e negações.

- _Não quero saber do que me pode acontecer …!_ – Sasuke pegou no queixo dela, fazendo-a encara-lo e olha-o bem nos olhos – _Eu amo-te. Não sei se já …_

- _Se me amas … porque vais casar com aquela outra … Karin ou lá como se chama?_ – perguntou Sakura, tirando a mão dele do seu queixo com uma pancada seca – _Vai-te embora, por favor …!_

- Não me vou embora! – disse, firmemente, Sasuke – Não, porque sei que me amas e que esse filho não é do Itachi!

- _Fala baixo! _– pediu Sakura, num murmúrio – _Tens razão … o filho não é do Itachi! _

_- Eu sabia! Esse filho é …_

_- É do Sai! _

A expressão na cara de Sasuke transformou-se numa de choque com a mentira de Sakura. Só podia ser uma brincadeira! Mas a voz dela tinha soado tão real, tão honesta …!

- _Do Sai?! Deves estar a brincar? O Sai? _

- _Eu e o Sai … estivemos juntos uma vez e … aconteceu!_

_- Aconteceu o quê?!_

_- Fiquei grávida! _– mentiu Sakura.

- Tu foste para a cama com o Sai?!

- _Cala-te!_ – a mão de Sakura tapou imediatamente a boca de Sasuke e os seus corpos tornaram-se mais próximos.

Ouviram-se vozes das enfermeiras no corredor e Sakura aproximou-se mais de Sasuke, com medo que elas os apanhassem. Contudo pelas continuaram em frente e a jovem suspirou de alivio.

Por sua vez, Sasuke estava como enfeitiçado a olhar para os lábios da _Chunnin_. Aqueles carnudos, rosados e deliciosos lábios que ele já beijaram e que o seu coração gritava para que ele beijasse naquele momento.

Sakura empurrou novamente Sasuke para cima e fê-lo encarar os seus olhos.

- _Estou a falar a verdade. _– garantiu Sakura – _O bebé de quem eu estou á espera é do Sai._

Um sorriso surgiu nos cantos dos lábios de Sasuke, a jovem de cabelos rosados olhou-o, sem compreender.

- _Se o filho que tu esperas é do Sai, _- começou Sasuke – _Porque é que eu sinto um charckã Uchiha no teu ventre?_

Sakura olhou-a, em estado de choque.

- _E esse Uchiha, não é do Itachi. _– completou Sasuke – _É meu. Esse bebé é o meu filho, o nosso filho._

Sakura abanou a cabeça, negando-se a aceitar aquela opção. Preferia continuar a acreditar que o filho que carregava na barriga era de Itachi.

- _Vai-te embora daqui, Sasuke._

_- Para quê mentir a ti própria?_ – continuou Sasuke – _Tu sabes que quem amas sou eu._

_- Estás enganado._

_- Estou?_

_- Sim._

Os obres esmeralda de Sakura olharam sérios para os ónix de Sasuke.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *

**Peço um bilhião de desculpas por este atraso todo em publicar um novo capítulo.**

**Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem! **

**Provavelmente já devem ter desistido desta fanfiction mas vou continuar a publicar os capítulos até ao final da história. **

**Obrigado pelas reviews!**

**Beijo.**


	16. Na Próxima Vida

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**"Na Próxima Vida"**

* * *

- _Está na hora de te ires embora, Sasuke._ – finalizou Sakura, sem parar de fitá-lo.

- _Eu não vou a lado nenhum. _– esclareceu Sasuke – _Já te abandonei muitas vezes, mas desta isso não vai acontecer._

_- O meu noivo é o Itachi._

Um reflexo de ódio espelhou-se nos olhos negros de Sasuke.

- _Mas é a mim quem tu amas, Sakura. _– um sorriso formou-se nos cantos dos lábios de Sasuke.

- _Pára com esse jogo de palavras! – _implorou Sakura, com a cabeça confusa.

Sasuke aproximou sua face da de Sakura. Os lábios do rapaz entreabriram-se e lançaram-se sobre os dela. Mas o rosto da _chunnin_ virou-se e os lábios do rapaz tocaram na bochecha dela.

- _Não! _

Sasuke inspirou fundo e lambeu os lábios, impaciente.

- _Se me deixares beijar-te, _- começou Sasuke fitando-a – _Eu irei-me embora._

_- Estás a fazer bluff._

_- Não estou. _– garantiu Sasuke.

Sakura abanou a cabeça freneticamente e levantou o tronco, empurrando Sasuke com os seus braços. Sentou-se na cama de hospital. Sinta-se farta de estar ali, queria fugir e não ter de encarar as pessoas de Konoha nunca mais. Sabia das perguntas que elas faziam umas às outras. Que conspiravam que aquele filho não era de Sai, mas sim de Sasuke.

- _Vai-te embora…_ - suspirou Sakura, deixando a cabeça cair entre as mãos. – _Por favor, Sasuke…_

A rapariga dos cabelos rosados sentia um nó na sua garganta. Sabia que Sasuke não se iria embora. Receava o que tivesse acontecido a Itachi, seu noivo. Pensava em Sai, a mentira que construíra em relação a ambos provavelmente lhe tinha estragado a vida. E ela mesma, que tinha apenas dezasseis anos e já tinha um bebé no ventre!

- _Eu posso ajudar-te._

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, como se não tivesse percebido as palavras dele. Na realidade, não tinha percebido. Não compreendia em que é que o rapaz a podia ajudar!

- _De que estás a falar? _– perguntou Sakura – _Tu não podes ajudar-me! Se te virem em Konoha és morto…! Tu … não …!_

_- Eu sou o pai dessa criança. _

_- Não és! _– negou Sakura – _Não podes ser…_

_- Mas sou. _– vincou Sasuke. – _E tu também o sabes que sou._

Sakura sentiu uma lágrima a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. A mão de Sasuke subiu até ao rosto dela e deslizou, limpando o rasto húmido.

- _Eu posso amar-te._

A cabeça de Sakura voltou a abanar-se freneticamente em negação, trincando o lábio inferior.

- _Não, não podes. _– concluiu Sakura olhando fixamente para Sasuke – _Abandonaste-me várias vezes, como já confirmaste. Desta vez eu tenho um bebé a crescer na minha barriga, não vou deixar que nos abandones._

_- Nunca o iria fazer._

_- Eu não acredito em ti, Sasuke. _– confessou Sakura.

Sasuke baixou o olhar.

- _Compreendo._

Sakura engoliu um seco e suas lágrimas cessaram, apesar da ferida aberta no seu coração não ter sarado. Na sua mente a ideia de que Sasuke era o pai do seu filho perseguia-a. Sabia que era uma opção, mas nunca queria que fosse a verdadeira.

- _Diz algo. _– pediu Sasuke, olhando-a.

Sakura olhou Sasuke e viu os olhos ónix do rapaz, pela primeira vez, brilhantes com lágrimas.

- _Sasuke … _- começou Sakura - _… estás a chorar?_

_- Eu amo-te Sakura! _

Os olhos de ambos nunca deixaram de se olhar fixamente, num sofrimento mudo.

- _Eu amo-te. _– vincou Sasuke – _A minha relação com a Karin não é importante, nem te devia preocupar. Cometi imensos erros na minha vida, o maior deles foi deixar-te. Mas tinha de ir, lutar contra tudo. Mas eu quero remendar isso! Desisto de tudo por ti… pelo nosso filho._

Sasuke esboçou um pequeno sorriso triste e virou as costas, preparando-se para ir embora. Mas seu pulso esquerdo foi agarrado pela mão de Sakura, impedindo-o de se ir embora. O rapaz olhou-a, surpreso e intrigado.

- _Tu confundes-me, Sakura. _

_- Por muito que desejasse que assim fosse, _- começou Sakura – _não quero que vás._

A mão de Sakura soltou o pulso do rapaz e a jovem inspirou fundo.

- _O que queres então? _– perguntou Sasuke.

- _O que é que tu queres?_

_- Eu quero ficar contigo para sempre. _– confessou Sasuke.

- _Para sempre, _- vincou Sakura – _é bastante tempo._

_- Eu sei. _– assentiu Sasuke – _Por isso é que quero que assim seja._

Sakura sorriu abertamente, cabisbaixa e abanou a cabeça.

- _Não podemos ficar juntos._

_- Que não seja nesta vida, então. _– sorriu Sasuke – _Mas na nossa próxima vida, iremos ficar juntos._

As mãos de Sasuke enlaçaram a cara dela e os lábios dos jovens juntaram-se. A pele de Sakura estava fria em contacto com a de Sasuke, pelas lágrimas. Os lábios fundiram-se, enquanto dos olhos de ambos debutavam mais lágrimas.

- _Iremos encontrar-nos novamente um dia._ – disse Sasuke, desenlaçando seus lábios dos dela.

- _Sim._

Sasuke afastou-se da cama de hospital de Sakura, que ficou imóvel a observá-lo.

_- Amo-te. _– proferiu Sasuke.

_- Amo-te._

_- Por favor espera por mim. _– pediu Sasuke, desaparecendo em seguida.

Sakura deixou o seu tronco cair de novo na cama de hospital e ficou a olhar para o local onde Sasuke tinha desaparecido, com um nó no coração.

* * *

O dia já ia alto quando Sakura acordou. Soube-o pelos grossos raios de luz solar que penetravam por entre as fatias brancas da persiana. No banco, do lado direito da sua casa, já estava Tsunade a ler um livro.

- Tsunade-_sama_. – chamou Sakura.

A mulher fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ela falasse, sem desviar sua atenção da leitura.

- Que irei ser na minha próxima vida?

- Que conversa é essa? – estranhou a _hokage, _olhando a aprendiza.

- Apenas por curiosidade. – mentiu Sakura, encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu não te posso, nem sei dizer o que irás ser na tua próxima vida, Sakura. – garantiu Tsunade.

- Gostava de saber. – suspirou a jovem de cabelos rosados. – Será que serei uma _ninja_ famosa e poderosa como você?

Tsunade riu-se e aproximou-se da cama de hospital de Sakura.

- Sakura, - começou a mulher – Porquê estas perguntas agora?

- Já lhe disse, Tsunade-_sama_. – respondeu Sakura – Apenas por curiosidade.

- Eu sei que me andas a esconder algo. – avisou Tsunade – Foges ás minhas perguntas, entre afins. Esse mistério todo envolve esse bebé que está na tua barriga…!

- Tsunade-_sama_, não falaremos sobre isso agora! – implorou Sakura, revirando os olhos.

- Quando vamos falar nisto, então? – atacou Tsunade – Estás sempre a fugir ás minhas perguntas!

- E porque tenho de responder a elas? – perguntou Sakura.

- Porque é o destino de todos nós que está em risco! – vincou Tsunade, com um tom sério e pesado.

- Peço desculpa. – Sakura ficou cabisbaixa – Por ter engravidado do homem que amo.

- Não são necessários choros! – exclamou Tsunade.

- Não faz mal. – garantiu Sakura, com os olhos estáticos nos seus pés – Eu sempre… fui muito … fraca.

Tsunade fez uma expressão facial zangada.

- Fui por isso nunca lutei para te ele ficasse. – começou Sakura – Não era forte o suficiente e deixei que ele me abandonasse. Eu não sou merecedora de pena nem de atenção de ninguém. Olhando para mim… Tenho pais que me amam e sempre me mimaram. O Naruto nunca conheceu os pais e eu sempre o tratei mal. O Sasuke viu sua família ser assassinada pelo irmão mais velho.

- No enquanto amaste-o. – completou Tsunade, seguindo o raciocínio de Sakura.

- Sim. – confirmou Sakura – Mas não o suficiente para o fazer ficar. Podia ter evitado a morte do Terceiro _Hokage_! A culpa foi minha …

- Ninguém o podia prever! – disse Tsunade – Não te podes culpar por algo que não fizeste! A culpa é do Sasuke.

- Não! – exclamou Sakura – A culpa é do Orochimaru! Que o obrigou a matar!

- Sakura, o Sasuke já não pertence a esta comunidade. – disse Tsunade – Ele é o nosso inimigo, agora. Está na altura de aceitares isso.

Sakura abanou a cabeça, com lágrimas a escorrerem pela sua face.

- Mas … eu … não posso … não …!

Tsunade olhou fixamente para Sakura, baixando o olhar passados uns longos minutos de silêncio.

- O Sasuke é o pai, não é?

Os olhos esmeralda de Sakura olharam automaticamente para Tsunade, com um espelhado de receio patente neles.

- Lamento imenso.

Dizendo estas palavras, Tsunade abanou o quarto deixando um clima de horror atrás de si. A última coisa que viu foi Sakura lançar-se na cama e cair num choro sofrido.

* * *

**CONTINUA ....**

* * *


	17. Nascer das Cinzas

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**"Nascer das Cinzas"**

* * *

Os meses iam passando com uma velocidade incrível!

A barriga de Sakura crescia com o passar dos meses.

Á jovem foi dado um apartamento privado com vigilância constante, devido ao bebé. Sakura passava seus dias com grande tédio. Vagueava pelo apartamento sozinha, pois não lhe era concebido o direito de receber visitas de ninguém, somente de Tsunade. Falavam acerca do bebé e a _Hokage_ sempre repetia a Sakura que era para o bem dela e da criança que tinha de ficar sobre vigilância.

Na mente de Sakura ainda reinava a confusão. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido a Itachi, provavelmente estaria morto. Nem a Sasuke. Especialmente a Sasuke. Apesar do choque inicial de ter descoberto que este era o pai do bebé que crescia dentro da sua barriga, agora parecia que no fundo do seu coração sempre tinha sabido que essa era a verdade.

* * *

**Seis meses tinham passado, Sakura estava grávida de oito meses.**

**

* * *

**

Começara o seu dia como todos os outros. Levantava-se com cuidado da cama, pois a barriga já estava pesada. Dirigia-se á sua cozinha e tomava o pequeno-almoço, sempre muito reforçado. Durante a sua gravidez sentira sempre um desejo enorme de comer tomate, por isso, todas as suas refeições incluíam tomate.

Pousou a taça vazia no lava-loiça e caminhou até á sala. Durante o caminho ia com boa disposição mas sentiu uma pontada na barriga. Uma pontiaguda dor esfaqueou o ventre de Sakura, que arregalou os olhos em reacção á dor. Automaticamente levou a mão á barriga, com lágrimas a formarem-se nos cantos dos olhos pela sensação pavorosa. Era uma dor insuportável, pontiaguda, afiada e intensa. Não cessava. Soltou um pequeno grito de dor, desejando que aquele sofrimento acabasse em breve.

- Alguém me ajude…! – gritou Sakura.

Mas o seu grito limitou-se a ecoar pelas paredes nuas da sala. Suas costas escorregaram pela parede, com os olhos arregalados pela forte dor insuportável.

- Ajudem-me! – repetia constantemente, acompanhado de gritos de agonia.

Sakura sentiu o suor a escorrer-lhe pela testa, limpou-a com o antebraço. Puxou o folgado vestido branco que trazia no corpo, revelando as suas pernas magras. No chão estava uma poça com um líquido esbranquiçado. Iria iniciar o trabalho de parto.

- Onde é que esses guardas estão quando eu preciso deles?

Sakura tentou levantar-se, apoiando as mãos na parede, foi a caminhar até ao sofá, deitando-se nele. Inspirou e expirou fundo, pela boca, para tentar controlar a dor. A porta do apartamento abriu-se de rompante e apareceram um grupo de cinco ninjas.

- O que se passa, Sakura-_sama_? – perguntou um dos _ninjas, _que parecia ser o líder. – Ouvimos os seus gritos.

- O bebé vai nascer agora! – gemeu Sakura – Levem-me para o hospital!

- Oh … err … sim! – assentiu o líder – Peguem nela, com cuidado!

Ambos os _ninjas_ estavam atrapalhados, pois não estavam á espera daquele acontecimento. Transportaram Sakura até ao exterior do apartamento e levaram-na para o hospital.

* * *

- Faça mais força! – pediu a enfermeira – Está quase!

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas e cerrou os maxilares, fazendo uma força descomunal. Lançou a cabeça para trás, exausta, e soltou um grito de agonia.

- Mais uma vez! – incentivou - Não desistas, Sakura! Está quase a terminar!

O caminho para o hospital tinha sido rápido e Sakura foi imediatamente levada para a

Um grito ainda mais agoniante soltou-se da garganta de Sakura. Não sabia quanto mais tempo conseguia superar aquelas dores horríveis.

- Mais força! – pediu a enfermeira.

Do lado exterior da sala onde o parto estava a ser efectuado, a _Hokage_ Tsunade e Sai assistiam por uma janela transparente.

- Está a ser um parto complicado. – observou Tsunade.

- Sim. – disse, sem expressão, Sai.

Tsunade olhou de lado para Sai, para observar o jovem. Estava como sempre, sem expressão alguma no seu rosto, limitando-se a olhar para o interior da sala de partos.

- Não era eu que devia estar aqui. – pronunciou Sai – Era Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai virou as costas ao vidro transparente, olhando para a parede branca. Tsunade olhou para ele.

- Que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Tsunade, fingindo que não tinha conhecimento de nada.

- O pai daquela criança que está a nascer não sou eu. – esclareceu Sai – É o Sasuke.

- Como sabes isso?

- É óbvio. – respondeu inexpressivamente, Sai – A Sakura ama-o. E ele ama-a a ela.

- Eles são inimigos. – vincou Tsunade – O romance entre eles nunca irá resultar.

- Resultará mais do que uma peça teatral entre a Sakura e eu. – finalizou Sai.

- E quais são os teus sentimentos por ela? – perguntou Tsunade.

- Eu amo-a. – confessou Sai – Mas sei que ela nunca vai conseguir esquecer o Sasuke.

Tsunade baixou o olhar e iniciou-se um período de longos minutos de silêncio.

- Com o tempo …

- Não. – cortou Sai – Por muito tempo que possa passar, a ferida que o Sasuke abriu no coração da Sakura não irá sarar. Ele é como uma cicatriz de uma espada para ela. Independente do tempo que passar, era permanecerá no seu corpo e só desaparecerá quando a alma abandonar o seu corpo.

Tsunade acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- O Sasuke marcou a Sakura para o resto da vida. – suspirou Tsunade, olhando para a rapariga que gritava de dores no parto – Ela vai amá-lo até ao fim da vida, mesmo que o negue.

- Vejo que finalmente me compreende. – observou Sai.

- Aquele bebé é o fruto desse amor. – finalizou Tsunade – Fui cega em não ter visto.

- Todos nós vemos a verdade quando chega a hora de a ver. – disse Sai.

- Sim.

Através da janela via-se o sofrimento e a agonia que o parto estava a causar a Sakura, os maxilares da jovem estavam cerrados e seus olhos húmidos pelas lágrimas. A sua face já não estava branca, mas sim vermelha e imunda em suor.

- Quando aquele sofrimento vai acabar? – perguntou Sai.

- O bebé está quase a nascer. – respondeu Tsunade. – As dores irão terminar em breve.

- As dores dela nunca irão terminar. – discordou Sai.

A enfermeira acenou-lhes do lado de dentro da sala de partos, com um enorme sorriso. Estava a pedir-lhes que entrassem. Abriram a porta e um choro de recém-nascido ecoava pela sala.

- Tsunade-_sama_. – sorriu a enfermeira, exibindo o bebé nos braços, envolto numa toalha – É uma menina!

O bebé chorava. Tinha pele rosada e um tufo de cabelo preto. Ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, mas era uma bebé muito bonita.

- É linda. – sorriu Tsunade, depois virou o seu olhar para Sakura – Como é que ela está?

A enfermeira fez um ar sério.

- O parto foi muito complicado. – informou ela – Neste momento ela está com muito pouca energia. Precisa de descansar.

O trio aproximou-se da cama onde estava Sakura. A jovem estava com um ar cansado e respirava com dificuldade. Tinha os olhos fechados, mas a boca entreaberta.

- Como se chama a menina? – perguntou Tsunade.

- Não tem nome ainda. – respondeu a enfermeira – Ela quase não tem forças para falar.

Sai limitava-se a olhar fixamente para a jovem dos cabelos rosados.

- Este rapaz é o pai? – perguntou a enfermeira com um sorriso.

- Sim.

- Não. – vincou Sai, com um olhar sem expressão.

Tsunade revirou os olhos.

O peito de Sakura descia e subia, numa respiração mais calma. De seus lábios desprendeu-se um murmúrio audível:

_- Sasuke …_

- Ai tem a sua resposta. – disse Sai, abandonado a sala de partos.

Tsunade e a enfermeira, com a bebé nos braços, ficaram a olhar para Sai a sair.

- Tsunade-_sama_, - começou a enfermeira – este Sasuke que ela está sempre a murmurar…

- Sempre a murmurar? – repetiu Tsunade.

- Sim. – confirmou – Ela passou o parto a murmurar o nome "Sasuke".

A expressão de Tsunade ficou pesada e séria, olhando para a adormecida Sakura com receio.

- Este "Sasuke", - recomeçou a enfermeira – Não é o Uchiha Sasuke, pois é?

- É.

A boca da enfermeira abriu em choque e olhou para a bebé que tinha nos braços.

- Esta bebé … - chocou-se ela – é filha dele?

- Sim. – acenou positivamente – Essa bebé é a herdeira do clã Uchiha.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

**

* * *

**

N/: As dores insuportáveis durante o parto de Sakura simbolizam o sofrimento que Sasuke lhe causou ao longo da história. Achei que esta alegoria (conjunto de metáforas) ficava bem.

* * *


	18. Memórias de uma Chunnin

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**"Memórias de uma _Chunnin_"**

* * *

Sakura permaneceu uma semana no hospital devido ao seu parto complicado. Passada uma semana, foi enviada juntamente com a sua filha para o apartamento onde iria continuar a ter vigilância constante. As visitas que recebia eram controladas pelos guardas e apenas podiam ser concedidas com a autorização do conselho de Konoha.

A bebé já tinha um mês, tinha recebido o nome de Hotaru. Suas feições estavam muito bonitas e parecidas com Sasuke. O cabelo da menina era preto como o do pai e tinha uns enormes obres esmeralda como Sakura.

Sakura estava no quarto que tinha sido preparado para a sua filha. Olhava com carinho para a bebé, deitada num berço.

- Ela está muito parecida com o Sasuke.

A voz masculina assustou Sakura, que se virou para encarar quem acabara de chegar. Sai estava parado no centro da porta, com os olhos pregados na pequena bebé.

- Está. – concordou Sakura, baixando o olhar e voltando-se novamente para Hotaru.

- Ele já a veio ver? – perguntou Sai.

Sakura olhou abismada para Sai.

- Claro que não! – exclamou, indignada – Se ele aparecesse aqui seria morto!

- Seria? – questionou Sai.

- Os guardas não o poupariam. – proferiu Sakura – Não depois de ele ter morto o Hokage.

- Foi um acto estúpido da parte dele.

- Esse e muitos outros! – exclamou com pesar, Sakura.

Os dois jovens permaneceram num longo minutos de silêncio, apenas olhando para a bebé.

- Porque a tiveste? – perguntou Sai – Se sabias que iria ser assim?

Sakura baixou o olhar.

- Pensei que … talvez … - pensou a jovem de cabelos rosados.

- Que talvez tu e o Sasuke ficassem juntos? – perguntou Sai, com desdém – Continuassem juntos até á morte e criariam juntos a _vossa_ filha?

- Eu nunca te quis magoar, Sai! – disse Sakura, olhando nos olhos do rapaz sem expressão – Acredita em mim! Nunca me devia ter envolvido contigo, para começar!

- Estás arrependida, vejo.

- Iria mentir-te se dissesse que não. – suspirou Sakura.

Sai acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sem expressão.

- Envolver-me contigo foi um erro. – reconheceu Sakura, olhando-o – Nunca o devia ter feito.

O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio durante longos e tortuosos minutos.

- Quando estiveste comigo, - começou Sai – Sentiste alguma coisa?

- Sai…

- Fiz-te sentir alguma coisa? – ignorou a interrupção dela – Pensavas nele quando eu e tu estávamos envolvidos?

- Não. – confessou Sakura, baixando o olhar.

- Em que pensavas, então? – quis saber Sai.

Sakura olhou nos olhos de Sai e inspirou fundo.

- Pensava no bem que me fazias sentir. – confessou Sakura.

- Falas a verdade? – perguntou, surpreso, Sai.

- Infelizmente sim. – confessou Sakura, desviando seu olhar – Naquela altura, apenas pensei no prazer que me estavas a proporcionar. Admito que desfrutei daquelas sensações, mas … não passou disso, Sai. Eu nunca … nutri sentimentos fortes por ti! Já devias saber disso…

Sakura virou as costas ao rapaz e encarou a sua filha, adormecida no interior do berço.

- Eu já sabia. – garantiu Sai – Sempre soube que nunca me irias amar, ou mesmo ter uma paixoneta por mim. O teu coração sempre pertenceu ao Sasuke. E sempre pertencerá.

- Posso negar isso?

- Não podes negar a verdade. – finalizou Sai.

- Pois não posso. – suspirou Sakura, sentindo uma lágrima silenciosa deslizar pela sua face – Tal como não posso negar muitas outras coisas, Sai.

A jovem inspirou fundo e voltou a encarar o rapaz.

- Tenho de finalmente confessar aquilo que nunca disse a ninguém. – informou Sakura – Não aguento mais este fardo que é transportar estas memórias.

Sai fitou-a.

- Por favor acompanha-me. – pediu Sakura, abandonando o quarto da filha.

Os dois adolescentes seguiram para a sala do apartamento. Sakura sentou-se no sofá da sala e fez sinal a Sai para se sentar, igualmente.

- Que memórias são essas? – perguntou Sai – Que pode haver de tão traumático?

- Sai, promete-me. – pediu Sakura, ignorando as perguntas anteriores – Que tudo o que eu te dizer durante esta conversa vai ficar apenas entre nós os dois. Que nunca a irás contar a quem quer que seja.

Sai assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, contudo não foi suficiente para Sakura.

- Promete! – pediu Sakura.

- Prometo.

Sakura inspirou fundo, como ganhando coragem.

- Toda esta história começou á meses atrás. – começou Sakura – Como tinham desistido de procurar Sasuke em Konoha, aventurei-me sozinha em busca dele.

- Isso foi quando desapareceste. – lembrou-se Sai.

- Sim. – confirmou Sakura – E vocês encontraram-me na fortaleza dos _Akatsuki_.

- Sim, encontraram-te no quarto de Uchiha Itachi, em perfeito estado físico, na cama dele.

Sakura baixou a cabeça.

- Sai, o Itachi, - começou a jovem – era o meu noivo!

Os olhos de Sai arregalaram-se em surpresa e choque.

- O quê!?

- Eu comprometi-me a casar com o Itachi.

- Mas … o quê!? – Sai não conseguia acreditar – Porquê!? Isso não faz qualquer tipo de sentido!

- Eu sei que pode parecer confuso ao princípio. – concordou Sakura – Mas deixa-me continuar.

Sai fez sinal com a cabeça para que continuasse a história, ainda zonzo com a revelação.

- Eu fui em busca do Sasuke. – recomeçou Sakura – Mas fui, pode dizer-se, caçada por alguns membros do clã _Akatsuki_ e levaram-me até ao Itachi. Ele já me conhecia, assim como eu a ele. Já nos tínhamos encontrado antes e ele sabia toda a minha história. Ele elogiou a minha beleza e mostrou-me uma faceta que eu desconhecia e pensava não existir.

Sai ouvi-a Sakura com entusiasmo e gravava cada palavra dela na sua memória.

- Ele é bondoso, Sai. – assegurou Sakura – Com o pouco tempo que passei a seu lado, descobri um pouco de felicidade. Ele mostrou-me sensações que desconhecia. Ele fez-me sentir bonita, sabes? Especial! Como nunca ninguém antes ou depois o conseguiu fazer. As palavras dele são mágicas, fazem-me sentir maravilhosa…!

- Essa descrição não lembra do Itachi.

- Mas eu conheci a sua verdadeira face. – sorriu Sakura – E como gostava de vê-lo outra vez…!

- Receio que isso não vá ser possível. – cortou Sai.

- Não preciso que se preocupem com o meu bem-estar…

- Não vai ser possível, - interrompeu Sai – porque o Sasuke assassinou o Itachi no mês passado.

A boca de Sakura descaiu, em choque.

- _O quê …!?_

- O Sasuke finalmente conseguiu a vingança que desejava. – completou Sai.

- Não acredito que ele tenha sido capaz...!

- Mas foi! – assegurou Sai.

Sakura limpou as lágrimas que debotaram dos seus olhos com as mangas da camisola vermelha.

- Calculo que ainda não tenhas terminado.

- Não, ainda não terminei. – confirmou Sakura.

Sai deu-lhe sinal para prosseguir, mas demorou algum tempo a continuar.

- Ele pediu-me para casar. – continuou Sakura, com a voz pesada – E eu aceitei. Nós… passamos a noite juntos.

- Tiveram relações sexuais.

- Sim. – confirmou Sakura – Na manhã seguinte, pareceu-me ver um vulto na janela, olhando para nós. Pareceu-me o Sasuke, mas achei ser impossível. Minutos depois, quando o Itachi abandonou o quarto ele apareceu-me.

- O Sasuke? – perguntou Sai.

Sakura acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Começou com uma conversa estranha e depois ele beijou-me e eu entreguei-me a ele. – a cabeça de Sakura manteve-se cabisbaixa – Foi nesse momento que engravidei, penso. Depois ele foi-se embora. Como sempre o fez. Voltava e ia.

Sakura fungou, forçando-se para impedir as lágrimas de caírem.

- A próxima vez que o vi foi durante o ataque a Konoha, mesmo antes de ele matar o Terceiro _Hokage_ ele foi a minha casa, e envolvemo-nos uma vez mais. Depois ele foi-se embora, cometer o assassinato que tinha planeado.

Ao terminar a frase, o silêncio de ambos prolongou-se durante longos minutos. Sai ainda digeria as palavras e Sakura tinha os olhos fixos na claridade que estreitava pela janela da sala.

- Sai, - começou Sakura – Eu tenho um pressentimento.

- Que tipo de pressentimento? – perguntou Sai.

- Que a minha vida está a chegar ao fim. – respondeu Sakura – Não sei como, mas sei que a minha morte será em breve e não poderei ver a minha filha crescer.

- Como podes saber?

- Chama-lhe premunições. – aconselhou Sakura – Mas irei morrer brevemente, disso tenho a certeza. E a Hotaru vai ficar sozinha.

Sakura limpou a pequena lágrima que lhe escapou do olho esquerdo com a manga da camisola vermelha que vestia.

- Tu cresceste imenso nestes últimos meses. – observou Sai.

- Fui obrigada a isso. – suspirou Sakura – Bem, eu queria... pedir-te um grande favor.

- Tudo o que desejares.

- Quando eu morrer, - começou Sakura – Quero que sejas tu a criar a Hotaru, como se fosse tua filha, mas nunca te esqueças de quem ela realmente é. Minha filha e do Sasuke.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	19. Promessas

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**"Promessas"**

* * *

- Sim.

A resposta positiva de Sai fez um pequeno sorriso formar-se no rosto de Sakura.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Sakura.

A jovem levantou-se do sofá e ajoelhou-se diante do rapaz, agarrando nas mãos brancas dele e beijando-as.

- Obrigado. – repetiu, de olhos cerrados com lágrimas a debotarem deles – Muito obrigado.

Sai desprendeu as suas mãos das delas e agarrou o rosto dela, pelos maxilares. Encarou-a fixamente.

- Pára de chorar. – pediu Sai. – Eu irei cuidar da Hotaru, mas nunca me irei esquecer.

As pálpebras de Sakura abriram-se e seus obres esmeralda olharam fundo nos olhos do rapaz.

- Não te podia estar mais agradecida, Sai. – confessou Sakura – Cuida dela.

- Irei. – prometeu Sai. – Agora levanta-te, por favor.

Sakura desprendeu seu rosto das mãos dele e ergueu-se, retomando o lugar vago que tinha deixado no sofá.

- Não compreendo. – confessou Sai – Esta história …

Sakura limpou novamente as lágrimas.

- Não é para ser compreendida. – esclareceu Sakura – Tal como não é para ser contada.

- Percebo. – vincou Sai – Mas a tua filha vai ter o direito de saber.

- Que o pai é um assassino? – perguntou Sakura – E que a mãe estava noiva do irmão dele e que foi morto pelo pai? E que a mãe fez sexo com três homens diferentes num curto período de tempo e não sabia quem era o pai? Não é essa a história que eu quero que a minha filha saiba, um dia…

- Eu sou a única pessoa que sabe?

- Sim. – confirmou Sakura – Nem mesmo Tsunade-_sama_ pode ter conhecimento disto.

- Não o contarei a ninguém. – garantiu Sai. – Nem mesmo á Hotaru, se é isso que desejas.

- É.

Sai passou a mão pela testa, afastando alguns cabelos pretos.

- Há algo que te quero dar. – avisou Sakura – Espera um momento.

Sakura levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Sai ficou estático, olhando para a porta por onde ela tinha saído. Minutos depois, Sakura regressou um com embrulho nas mãos. Tinha forma rectangular e tamanho de uma folha de papel A4.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Sai, olhando para as mãos dela.

Sakura não respondeu, contudo. Sentou-se no sofá com o embrulho sobre as pernas, no colo. Desfez o nó do pequeno cordel que traçava o embrulho e depois afastou o papel acastanhado. No interior, estava um caderno com encadernação a couro negro.

- Isto, - começou Sakura, olhando para o caderno – É o meu diário desde que tenho sete anos. Contém tudo acerca da minha vida. Os meus pensamentos, sentimentos, opiniões, …! A última entrada é de hoje. Quero que fiques com ele.

Sakura passou o diário a Sai, que sentiu a textura do couro nas suas mãos. Era um livro pesado e com imensas páginas escritas.

- E quando a Hotaru tiver idade suficiente, - continuou – quero que lho dês.

Sai olhou para Sakura, confuso.

- Pensava que não querias que lhe dissesse nada.

- Não és tu que vais dizer. – esclareceu Sakura – Mas sim eu.

- Mas ela vai querer saber o que aconteceu aos pais. – começou Sai – O que lhe respondo nessa altura?

- Não respondes. – esclareceu Sakura – Desse modo nunca lhe vais mentir.

- Como se fosse assim tão fácil…! – exclamou Sai, abanando a cabeça – As crianças têm uma curiosidade enorme! Ela vai querer saber!

- Foge às perguntas dela, então. – encolheu os ombros – Mas nunca lhe mintas, ela vai saber a verdade quando chegar a hora certa.

- E quando irá ser a hora certa?

- Quando ela tiver idade suficiente para compreender tudo. – respondeu Sakura.

- E isso será…? – perguntou Sai.

- Saberás quando essa hora chegar. – sorriu Sakura – Como vais ser tu que a vais criar, vocês vão criar uma ligação muito forte. Vai saber, acredita em mim.

Sai baixou a cabeça e inspirou fundo, digerindo as palavras dela.

- Sakura, - começou Sai – E se nada te acontecer?

- Vai acontecer. – garantiu Sakura.

- Como podes saber o futuro? – perguntou Sai, fitando-a.

- Desde á um mês atrás que tenho um sonho da minha morte. – respondeu Sakura – Todos os dias se repete, igual. Sei que irei morrer muito em breve.

- _Um sonho…_ - murmurou Sai com uma certa ironia – Isso não é razão para acreditares que vai morrer!

- Mas sei que vou. – vincou Sakura – É o meu destino.

O silêncio regressou, deixando um ambiente frio e tumular. Após vários minutos, Sakura ergueu a cabeça, deixando os raios solares iluminarem seu rosto. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos seus lábios.

- O Sol… - murmurou Sakura – Como é bom senti-lo. Já tinha saudades, sabes? Á meses que estou presa aqui dentro. Muito mudou lá fora?

- Não muito. – respondeu Sai.

- Konoha. – proferiu Sakura – Continua com o mesmo aroma?

- Não. – respondeu Sai – As cerejeiras já não têm perfume.

Sakura desviou seu rosto do sol e olhou para Sai, com uma expressão calma e serena no rosto, como se estivesse em completa paz.

- As cerejeiras deixaram de ter perfume desde que deixaste as ruas de Konoha. – respondeu Sai, num tom triste.

- Espera pela próxima Primavera. – sorriu Sakura – Quero que leves a Hotaru a ver as cerejeiras desabrocharem, todos os anos.

- Sakura … - Sai cortou-se, automaticamente.

O rosto do rapaz aproximou-se do de Sakura, agarrando o rosto dela com as suas mãos.

- Se isso for verdade…. – suspirou Sai, fitando os obres esmeralda dela.

- Isso?

- A tua morte. – respondeu Sai, engolindo um seco – Posso ter a satisfação de beijar os teus lábios uma última vez, mesmo sabendo que o coração pertence ao Sasuke?

Sakura esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Concedo-te essa satisfação. – respondeu Sakura.

Sai sorriu e tomou os lábios da jovem como seus, enlaçando os seus nos dela. Suas mãos abandonaram o rosto dela e abraçaram a cintura da jovem, permitindo que o beijo fosse aprofundado. O beijo demorou alguns minutos, Sai queria sentir o máximo dos lábios da amada. Separaram-se por fim.

- Amo-te, Sakura! – confessou Sai – Sempre irei amar-te. Cuidar da tua filha e do Sasuke será uma honra….

A frase de Sai foi cortada por vários gritos longínquos. Sakura e Sai ficaram em silêncio, olhando um para outro, enquanto ouviam o massacre nas ruas. A porta do apartamento foi aberta e um dos ninjas de patrulha do apartamento apareceu, ofegante.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Sai, levantando-se e Sakura fez o mesmo.

- Konoha foi invadida novamente! – exclamou o ninja, tentando ganhar folgo – Há imensos feridos! Fiquem aqui! Agora instalou-se uma enorme confusão, dois dos inimigos começaram a lutar entre si! Ele já matou a própria equipa só falta o líder…!

- Quem está a lutar? – perguntou Sakura.

- O Orochimaru e o Uchiha Sasuke. – respondeu o ninja.

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se e correu para fora do apartamento, sua passagem foi travada pelo ninja, que lhe negou.

- Deixe-me passar! – implorou ela.

- Não a posso deixar sair daqui! – disse ele.

- Eu tenho de ir! – continuou Sakura, num tom desesperado.

- Não pode!

- Eu faço o que quero! – gritou Sakura – Agora saia da frente ou eu obrigo-o a isso!

O ninja olhou Sakura com desdém, fazendo os seus olhos percorrerem o pequeno corpo da jovem, com gozo. A expressão no rosto de Sakura ficou séria e deu um murro no rosto do ninja, projectando-o para trás e fazendo as costas dele baterem na parede, deixando o homem inconsciente.

- Não vás, Sakura! – gritou Sai.

Sakura olhou para o rapaz.

- Tenho de ir. – informou Sakura – Por favor cuida da Hotaru.

- Sakura!

- Adeus, Sai!

Sakura correu para fora do apartamento, deixando Sai atónico olhando para o local onde ela tinha acabado de fugir.

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo e ÚLTIMO capítulo!**

* * *

**Finalmente a história está a chegar ao fim!**

**Espero que estejam a gostar do resenrolar da história! **

**Havia muitos leitores que queriam que o Itachi e a Sakura ficassem juntos mas olhem ... desculpem que não tenham sido assim! Mas já tinha toda a história na minha cabeça e não tinha intenção de a mudar. Peço desculpa se vos desapontei!**

**Muito obrigado por seguirem esta fanfic e até ao próximo e último capítulo! Beijos.**

_Igarashi-chan!_


	20. O Nosso Final Feliz

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**"O Nosso Final Feliz"**

* * *

Sakura correu pelas ruas de Konoha, desesperada, procurando o duelo entre Orochimaru e Sasuke. Corria em direcção aos feridos, que se encontravam espalhados pelas ruas. Pessoas a sangrar, choravam, gritavam de dor. Uma verdadeira visão do Inferno! Gritos de pânico ecoavam pela vila. As ruas começavam a ficar desertas, pelas pessoas que se escondiam nas casas. Finalmente, diante de si, apareceu a derradeira cena que queria encontrar. Orochimaru e Sasuke debatiam-se num confronto mortal de espadas.

- SASUKE-_KUN_!

O grito de Sakura parecia tão distante. As espadas dos dois ninjas cruzaram-se no ar. Orochimaru tentou desviar-se mas não conseguiu! A espada cravou-se no seu coração e prendeu-o a uma árvore, fazendo-o regressar ao seu estado de uma enorme cobra branca, finalmente derrotada.

Sakura viu a espada de Orochimaru dirigir-se a Sasuke e abraçou-se a ele, com força. Os olhos de Sasuke viram a arma afiada vir ao encontro das costas de Sakura e rodou, fazendo com que a espada penetra-se nas suas. Mas a sua tentativa de salvar Sakura foi inútil! A espada atravessou o corpo de Sasuke e rasgou igualmente as entranhas da jovem de cabelos rosados. Os corpos tombaram para trás, fazendo a espada despedaçar-se no solo.

- Sakura-_san_! – gritou Lee.

Os vários lutadores ficaram boquiabertos, chocados com o que acabaram de suceder. Naruto queria levantar-se, mas não tinha forças. Ino deixou-se cair no chão, ficando sem força nas pernas, deixando lágrimas escapar-lhe dos olhos.

_- Sakura …_

Sakura tinha ficado sobre Sasuke, sangue escorria abundantemente pela boca dela. Nenhum dos dois iria sobreviver. A mão de Sakura lutou contra a falta de força e agarrou o rosto de Sasuke. O jovem fitou-a, surpreso e chocado com o abraço mortal.

- _Sakura … o quê … o que fizeste…?!_

- _Prefiro m-morrer contigo do que … ver-te … m-morrer! _– sorriu Sakura, acariciando-lhe a face, agora manchada de sangue.

_- E-eu amo-te … Sa-sakura!_ – confessou Sasuke com um sorriso quase invisível.

_- Tu sabes a minha respo-osta, Sasuke-kun! _

A cabeça de Sakura tombou sobre a de Sasuke e os seus lábios uniram-se num beijo, que seria o último das suas vidas. Os olhos de ambos os adolescentes pestanejavam para se manterem vivo. A mão de Sakura enlaçou a de Sasuke.

_- Amo-te …_

Foram as últimas palavras que se ouviram da boca de Sasuke e Sakura. Depois tudo ficou em silêncio. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dos presentes. Nada mais havia a dizer. Derrotados pelos ferimentos e pela dor, ficaram a observar aquela imagem, que tanto tinha de romântico como de horrível.

- _Sakura…_

* * *

**16 Anos mais tarde …**

* * *

A vila de Konoha pouco tinha mudado nos 16 anos que passaram. Tsunade já não era Hokage. Agora o Hokage era Uzumaki Naruto, casado com Hyuuga Hinata, de quem tem um filho de 14 anos, chamado Uzumaki Cetsu.

Sai cumpriu a promessa que fizera a Sakura, e cuidou de Haruno Hotaru que, agora com 16 anos, se tornou numa bela adolescente; com a beleza obscura de Uchiha Sasuke, de longos cabelos negros e os doces olhos esmeralda de Sakura. Sua expressão facial e personalidade era maioritariamente herdada de Sasuke; séria e calma. Contudo, era jovial e simpática quando se conversava com ela, tal como Sakura. Era uma rapariga interessante e não era aborrecida. Tal como sucedera com seu pai, Hotaru tinha todas as atenções do sexo oposto viradas para si, mas ela pouco ligava. Seu coração só pertencia a um rapaz.

O nome dele era Akira. Era um jovem de 17 anos, misterioso e calado que não tinha qualquer família, vivia sozinho num apartamento perto do de Sai e Hotaru. Apesar de ser dos melhores aprendizes _chunnin_ da academia, a população de Konoha não nutria afecto por ele, devido às suas semelhanças com o comportamento de Uchiha Sasuke, que ainda continuava presente na memória da vila. Akira era um belo jovem, de cabelos médios, de cor branca e tinha uns penetrantes olhos azuis-claros.

Akira também se sentia atraído por Hotaru, o que não agradava a Sai e tentava fazer os possíveis para os manter afastados. Mas era inútil, pois ambos sempre encontravam uma maneira de se encontrarem secretamente. Hoje, o local era o quarto de Hotaru. Akira iria entrar pela janela, como assim o fez.

- A que horas chega Sai-_san_? – perguntou Akira, com Hotaru enlaçada em seus braços.

- Não sei. – respondeu Hotaru – Mas ainda deve demorar.

Um pequeno sorriso rasgou o rosto de Akira.

- Espero que assim seja. – confessou Akira – Teremos mais tempo juntos.

A cara de Hotaru balançou para trás, sorrindo. Os lábios dos dois adolescentes juntaram-se num leve beijo. O corpo da jovem rodou nos braços de Akira, colocando-se de joelhos diante dele e agarrando o rosto do amante com as suas mãos, intensificando o beijo. As mãos do rapaz desceram até á cintura da bela rapariga e puxou-a mais para si.

- HOTARU!

A voz de Sai fez os lábios dos amantes secretos separarem-se, e ambos olharam para a porta, aterrorizados.

-_ Ele afinal chegou cedo hoje! _– exclamou Hotaru, em pânico.

Akira levantou-se da cama e puxou o braço da namorada, para se levantar também. O rapaz beijou várias vezes a boca de Hotaru, com beijos pequenos, enquanto caminhava para trás, dirigindo-se á janela.

- HOTARU! – a voz de Sai voltou a chamar da sala.

- Estou no quarto, tio! – gritou Hotaru, trincando o lábio.

Akira trepou para a janela e deu um último beijo a Hotaru.

- _Amo-te, meu amor._

Hotaru sorriu.

- _E eu amo-te a ti._

Akira arriscou e deu outro beijo nos lábios de Hotaru, saltando para a sua casa em seguida. Hotaru ouviu a porta do seu quarto abrir atrás de si e olhou para Sai que tinha acabado de entrar.

- Cheguei a casa, Hotaru-_chan_. – sorriu o ninja de 33 anos.

Hotaru sorriu, nervosa. Nutria um carinho especial pelo "tio", mas desta vez, preferia que ele não tivesse aparecido.

- Porque a janela está aberta? – perguntou Sai.

Hotaru olhou nervosa para a janela e depois deu uma gargalhada, fechando-a de seguida.

- Estava com calor. – mentiu Hotaru, voltando a encarar Sai.

- Bem, não importa. – disse Sai, encolhendo os ombros.

Hotaru esperou que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas sentia-o nervoso.

- Está tudo bem, tio? – perguntou a jovem – Parece desconfortável…!

- Está tudo óptimo. – garantiu Sai – É só que, chegou a altura de eu te dar algo.

Hotaru estranhou, mas antes de poder perguntar algo, Sai abandonou o quarto. A jovem começou a suspeitar que algo de errado se passava, não estava a compreender a atitude do tio. Receou que ele tivesse descobrido a sua relação com Akira e agora lhe iria bater! Quando essa ideia lhe passou pela cabeça, Hotaru deu por si a tremer.

- "_O que se passa comigo!? Eu sou uma chunnin! Uma das melhores da academia! Não posso ter medo de nada!"_

Poucos minutos torturantes depois, Sai regressou ao quarto. Na mão trazia algo. Não era nenhuma _kunai_ nem outro tipo de arma, era um embrulho coberto com papel acastanhado. Antes que Hotaru perguntasse, Sai esticou o braço, estendendo o embrulho para as mãos da jovem, que olhou o embrulho com espanto, depois olhando para cima, para Sai.

- A tua mãe pediu-me que eu te desse isso quando chegasse a altura certa. – começou Sai – Esta é a altura certa.

- A minha mãe? – repetiu Hotaru.

Sai acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- O que é isto, tio? – perguntou Hotaru.

- É o diário da tua mãe. – respondeu Sai – Contém todas as respostas que tu procuras e sempre quiseste saber.

- Está aqui a dizer quem é o meu pai? – perguntou Hotaru.

- Sim. – confirmou Sai.

Hotaru olhou curiosa para o embrulho, sentindo suas mãos tremerem com nervosismo.

- _Como_… como é que sabe que é altura certa? – perguntou Hotaru.

- Simplesmente sei. – sorriu Sai.

Após dizer esta frase, Sai fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si. Deixando Hotaru sozinha, com o embrulho nas mãos.

A jovem sentou-se sobre a sua cama e desatou o nó do cordel que prendia o papel. Afastou o papel acastanhado e viu um caderno com encadernação a couro preto. Passou a mão pela capa, sentindo o cabedal gasto. Era um manuscrito pesado. Respirou fundo e abriu o caderno, a primeira folha datava de á muitos anos atrás, quando a sua mãe tinha apenas 7 anos. Começou a ler.

* * *

Hotaru limpou uma lágrima que lhe escorreu pelo rosto. Tinha estado a ler a vida da sua mãe, Haruno Sakura, desde o início da tarde. A noite já ia alta, perto da madrugada, quando virou para a última folha do diário, que tinha uma entrada antes da morte da sua mãe, era a última entrada naquele diário e era dirigido a si, Haruno Hotaru.

" _Hotaru, minha querida Hotaru:_

_Este diário é a única recordação que alguma vez poderás ter de mim. Desculpa-me, meu amor. Quero que sabias que a mãe gosta imenso de ti. Quando leres este manuscrito calculo que já tenhas idade para perceber tudo o que escrevi e todas as minhas acções. Umas correctas e outras erradas. Moras com o Sai, espero. Ele é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, como já leste nas páginas anteriores e o que aconteceu entre nós, foi um equívoco. _

_Quanto ao Uchiha Sasuke, ele era o teu pai, sim. E era igualmente o amor da minha vida, que eu neguei por ele ter feito o mesmo comigo antes. Com este meu erro espero que aprendas uma lição, quando encontrares o amor da tua vida, não o deixes "fugir". Mas se ele fugir e voltar, perdoa-o e aceita-o. Não cometas o erro que eu cometi com o teu pai. Penso se eu o tivesse aceitado, tudo seria diferente e hoje eu e ele estaríamos ao teu lado, para te ver crescer, entrar na academia, quem sabe casar e ver os meus netos! Quando nasceste tornaste-te o centro do meu mundo, uma feliz paz no centro de tanta dor e sofrimento. Mas o meu destino não era ficar viva, era morrer. _

_Perdoa-me, Hotaru. E compreende._

_Haruno Sakura."_

Hotaru sentia-se como se o ar dos seus pulmões tivesse sido sugado. Sentia um nó na garganta, agora ao saber toda a verdade acerca da sua mãe e a sua história. Alguém bateu á porta e apareceu Sai, com um roupão de dormir. Ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos da rapariga, o homem dirigiu-se a ela e abraçou-a com força.

- Está tudo bem. – disse ele, enquanto Hotaru começou a fungar nos seus braços.

- Porque nunca me disse nada? – gemeu a jovem.

- Porque prometi á tua mãe que não o fazia. – respondeu Sai – Eu prometi-lhe… _eu prometi-lhe_ …!

Dos olhos de Sai também caíram lágrimas.

- A minha mãe sofreu tanto… - chorou Hotaru – Se lê-se o diário dela…

- Eu li. – garantiu Sai, debatendo-se contra as lágrimas.

- Você amava-a, tio?

- Muito.

Hotaru libertou-se dos braços de Sai e limpou as lágrimas com as mangas do seu pijama. Sai fez o mesmo, para não mostrar uma faceta demasiado sentimental á sua "sobrinha".

- Porque não lutou por ela? – perguntou Hotaru.

- Lá leste o diário da tua mãe. – respondeu Sai, com um triste sorriso. – O coração dela pertencia ao Sasuke. E pertenceu, até ao final.

- Como é que ela morreu?

Sai baixou a cabeça e acenou negativamente.

- Conte-me como ela morreu! – implorou Hotaru.

- Não! – negou Sai - O importante não é como ela morreu. Mas sim, como ela viveu. E isso já sabes.

Hotaru olhou para Sai, fixamente.

- Eu irei ficar com o Akira mesmo contra a vontade do tio! – vincou Hotaru.

Sai olhou espantado para Hotaru.

- O quê!? – exclamou – Que conversa é essa?

- Eu amo o Akira. – continuou Hotaru – Ao ler o diário da minha mãe finalmente percebi! Ele é o amor da minha vida e não vou sacrificá-lo apenas porque o tio não gosta dele. Mas eu amo-o. E isso vale tudo.

Hotaru esperava gritos e objecções por parte do "tio", mas Sai surpreendeu-a. Esboçou um sorriso.

- Acho que fazes muito bem!

A jovem ficou boquiaberta.

- O tio… aceita?

- Sim. – confirmou Sai – Aprendeste com os erros da tua mãe, isso deixa-me orgulhoso. E nem sequer devias preocupar-te com a minha opinião! Se ela estivesse viva, estaria muito orgulhosa de ti, Hotaru.

Hotaru sorriu. Levantou-se da sua cama e dirigiu-se até á janela, abrindo-a e contemplando-a. Alto no céu, as estrelas brilhavam. Pontos dourados num manto azul-escuro. Mas no centro do céu, duas estrelas, uma a seguir á outra, brilhavam mais do que quaisquer outras.

- Eu sei.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**Acabou finalmente!**

**Espero que não vos tenha desapontado e que, pelo menos, o final não tenha sido previsível!**

**Obrigado/a a todos/as que leram esta _fanfiction_. Estou extremamente agradecida pelas reviews e pela leitura!**

**Da vossa humilde escritora,**

_Igarashi-Chan!_


End file.
